The Fall And Rise Of Naruto Namikaze
by Hector Flores
Summary: Naruto started as a beaten, abused and generally unloved orphan. With the help of Kurama and the discovery of a long lost summon contract during a bandit raid. Naruto's life changed forever. He would one day take a stand against those that would abuse him. The only one that truly would be by his side would be the girl whose life he saved.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto in any format, this is fanfiction only.

Naruto was no stranger to misery and pain. He was born an orphan and to make matters worse unlike all the other kids in the orphanage they were given food, toys, and even medical treatments when sick or injured Naruto only got rotten food and beatings from the people in charge.

It almost seemed like instead of wanting him to grow up they actually wanted him to die. The only person who was ever kind to Naruto was someone who would appear in his dreams. She was a very sweet, kind and gentle red haired woman who was there to wipe away the tears the people around him caused him.

After three years of failing to avenge their dead Hokage, the matron of the orphanage had enough of him being in her orphanage. I was believed that if they could not kill him the elements and lack of shelter would, and they also knew the villagers wanted a turn at tormenting and trying to butcher the demon child, the murderer of their much loved fourth Hokage.

If the third Hokage had any flaws it was his view that everyone was essentially good deep down and he would always give them a chance to make up for past mistakes. The man was so merciful it almost made people wonder how someone so kind hearted could be such a feared ninja.

The matron of the orphanage would tell him that Naruto was doing well and that he simply was tried when he decided to visit him. He honestly believed that the child of the fourth Hokage was being in good hands and protected. He even gave generously to the orphanage in hopes that Naruto would be able to grow up a healthy boy.

Naruto did not receive what the third Hokage wished he would, sleeping in a cardboard box or hiding from mobs that wanted to kill him became an everyday occurrence. The in his dreams turned out to be the Biju that was blamed for the death of his parents. She explained everything and told him she would be there to make sure he was safe, it was the very least she could do.

The days got colder and the nights became more uncomfortable. Had it not been for Kurama's tender care he would have been dead already, and at times he felt that death of having been preferable. Since he was so depressed Kurama decided to focus his mind on something more productive. She began teaching him everything he would need to know as a ninja and more.

Naruto began to work out like it was the best thing ever. In a matter of five years stamina, chakra control and condition got so good that he ran the mobs into the exhaustion. He was also good with Ninjutsu and Taijutsu. His shadow clones would pretend to be a very sexy looking woman and while the men were busy staring at her body he could creep in and steal as much food as his hand made storage scrolls would carry.

During his fifth birthday, he decided to test himself against the many bandit groups in the forest that surrounded the village. Normally people would exit through the gate but Naruto took to exiting the village by running up the wall and jumping to a nearby tree. He found it was quite fun killing those bandits and each time he did it he felt good to make other villages be safer.

In one of those bandit groups was a group that actually pillaged a graveyard. Among their stolen horde was something Naruto never believed he would ever find. It was a summon scroll, with the help of a summon beast he knew he could grow stronger and in the excitement of finding such a thing he signed it without even finding out what the scroll would summon.

As soon as he signed it with his blood the ground opened up and swallowed him and he began to fall down what looked like a large underground cavern. A large bat flew near him and looked at him, "Not many would sign a summon contract without actually reading what the clan is and finding out what the summon creature can do. I could call you both foolish and reckless and it would be true."

Naruto looked upset at the large bat's words. "I need to grow stronger or I will die. There is nothing more important to me this moment than to grow strong enough so that the bastards of the village I live in begin to fear me and leave me alone."

Naruto finally landed on the floor of the cavern and so did the large bat. The bat began to change shape till he saw a man with silver white hair, wearing black armor and smiling as he looked at him. "Well, you might come to regret signing our contract. I am the boss summon of this clan and you may call me Alucard. "

"Tell me boy why the need for so much power. " Naruto began to tell him his life story and with each thing that was done to him Alucard began to look more and more angry as he heard the horrors and dishonorable things the villages did. "Stop don't say any more. If I hear one more rotten thing they did I am liable to go to the village you mentioned and do the world a favor and kill them all."

Naruto smiled as he saw the man understood why he needed to be stronger than anyone. "So does this mean you accept me as your summoner?" Alucard smiled and told him to sit near him.

"Naruto I would, but you must know this is the summon contract of the Vampire Bat Clan. If I accept you, your life will change. The only way for a summoner of our clan to grow in strength is to devour the blood of your enemies. Most would never consider drinking the blood of an enemy but it is the way of my clan. "

Naruto told him he needed to grow in power and he would gain it even if he rejected him as their summoner." I will work out, train and perfect my skills to the point of exhaustion and grow in power. I understand if you do not want me as your summoner. I will place your scroll where you tell me. "

Alucard smiled, " No Naruto I have no problem with you being our summoner. Come here and close your eyes. " Naruto did as he was told and Alucard bites him on the neck and a strange mark appeared where the bite mark should be." Never show mercy to the dishonorable, Never trust an enemy and always be aware of your surroundings. Do these things and you will follow all the laws of our clan. Rise and be most welcome Naruto Namikaze our summoner. "

Hinata had the great misfortune of waking up in the middle of the night and wanting a glass of juice when she found out that the supposed guest of her father was, in fact, thieves pretending to be businessmen that wanted to form a contract with their clan. Her father wanted to increase the amount of income their clan was making to be able to help the village.

The thieves saw the young girl and immediately they came up with a grand sinister idea. They could sell her to Kumo for her weight in gold. They all had been ninjas of Kumo who were exiled because of their greedy ways. With the eyes of a Hyuuga as trade, they would be welcomed as heroes back into their village.

The biggest one of them punched her and threw her in a rice sack and put her over his shoulder as soon as he was sure she would not be able to wake up. Naruto was returning to the village when they saw three strangely dressed men run away with a rice sack each. It was the smell of blood and tears that alerted him they were up to no good.

He ran on the tree branches till he ran past them and then he jumped down and stood before them. "You can keep the stuff you obviously stole but the girl stays with me." The man in between the three thieves looked at him. "You and what army is going to make us listen to you punk? I am going to enjoy killing you."

Naruto made a single hand sing and 200 copies of himself appeared. "Which army you ask? Why this one of course. Since you three are going to die, thank you very much for the meal." The three men looked at him with a look of utter shock. The clones beat the men so they could not even move and Naruto got close to one of them.

He opened his mouth and his fangs began to grow in length and he bite down on one of the men and began screaming till he stopped and lost all color in his skin. The two men knew they should have never messed with the kid, and he cleaned his mouth of the blood and bite down o the second one. The third the largest of the bunch began crying and begging that he showed him mercy.

"Mercy, now that is a word I don't even remember being given to me. I have no mercy for my enemy, the only thing an enemy is good for is food, and I am so very hungry. " He walked over to the last man and drank him dry.

Having done this for the first time he felt as his body learned everything the three men knew, their skills, their ninjutsu, and he felt his body grow stronger as he walked towards the three sacks. He put one on his shoulder why two other shadow clones but one picked up the other two.

The three went back to Hyuuga compound and placed the three sacks in from of the entrance to the main family building. He then got Hinata out and placed her ever so gently on the soft ground of a nearby flower bed. He left as she was waking up and saw a dirty looking boy with blonde hair in rags leave the compound at incredible speed.

Her father found her still out in the front yard early the next day and he saw her do something he never saw his daughter do. She was training in a way that would make the Green Beast of Konoha Might Guy pretty proud to call her his student. "Why are you training so early Hinata? Since when did you start training like this."

Hinata wiped the sweat off her brow and smiled at him. "Since last night when a boy saved me from the supposed business men that were staying in our home, turns out they were thieves and rogue ninja from Kumo. They told me they would sell me to Kumo. A boy dressed in rags saved me last night and so I figured that I should begin to really train or else I will never get to make that boy my husband. "

This was not the conversation he was quite expecting from his little girl. She just laughed and told him that women like herself tend to mature a great deal faster and since she found someone she was very interested in, she had more than enough reasons to try to make herself his equal to attract his amorous attentions.

He left looking at her and wondered if his own wife had actually planned out how he would fall for her before he even knew she loved him. "Just don't make me a grandfather when you are not even twenty years old." He said it from the door and could hear his daughter laughing.

Naruto kept attacking and feeding on his enemies, couple that with Kurama's nightly lessons and he was growing more and more powerful but thanks to his rags and inability to supposedly by food or anything for that matter he was not considered much of a threat.

The Council received more and more reports of bandit groups turning up dead and something was draining them of their blood, the corpses were bone dry. The abilities he gained more than made up for his lack of obtaining proper food. He kept learning things from the blood and his body kept growing in strength.

He asked Alucard why was this happening and he told him it was a clan ability. He even told him that he could take the animal form if he really wanted to. Alucard almost laughed when he asked him if he should fear garlic and stay out of the sunlight.

"No Naruto those are simply wild rumors and fantasy. Sunlight is actually quite beneficial since it will keep you from being too depressed. Garlic personally I can't touch the stuff, I am allergic to it, trust me you will find very little negative about being our summoner and I will always be here should you need some advice. "

The very next day he was called to appear in front of the third Hokage. He was taken off the streets and given a rather unkind bath, let's face it the Inuzuka bathed their dogs a lot kinder than these supposed Elite Ninja did him. He was dressed in a rather humble set of pants, shirt, and sandals.

Naruto was walked towards the Hokage's office and many wished that the third Hokage had finally decided to kill him and avenged the murder of the fourth Hokage. They were, of course, incorrect he told the ANBU to leave them alone so they could talk.

"Naruto, I would like to ask you if you ever considered becoming a ninja for this village. I know that you can no longer stay in the orphanage and no matter how nice the matron is you can stay after a certain age. I will give you an apartment to live in and an allowance so you can buy some food. But I really need to know since registration for the Academy is coming up. "

Naruto walked over to him and looked at him with a serious look in his eyes. " You honestly think I been living in the orphanage all this time, don't you? " Hiruzen did not like the way he sounded. " Yes, I do. I actually had you watched by the matron so that you would be treated properly. I have come to care for you almost as a grandson. "

Naruto looked at him and he could see the rage in his eyes." Then you are the easiest Hokage to fool in the history of this village. I was kicked out when I was three and they never gave me anything but beating, rotten food and any medical treatment or vaccines. I have been living on the streets being beaten every other day by the citizens you are so proud of. I have been eating out of garbage cans since I was three. Is this the love you have for your supposed grandson? "

Hiruzen was speechless as he heard the detailed account of the matron's actions and what many of the civilians had done to him. 'The lying, backstabbing old hag, she told me Naruto was simply too tired from playing and having fun with the other kids. No wonder she never wanted me to see Naruto he was not even there.'

"Don't you worry Naruto I will make sure this person pays for what she has done. But my question stands will you attend the Academy and become a ninja of this village. " Naruto told him he would if only to be able to better defend himself from the countless murder attempts on his life.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto in any format, this is fanfiction only.

The next day Naruto woke up in his rundown apartment. The bat that kept guard over him told him she found nothing even remotely interesting all night. She disappeared back to her realm as he thanked her. This was the only way he would feel safe enough to sleep. Some would call his actions paranoid, but in reality when a massive amount of people wanted him dead, could he afford not taking this sort of precautions?

He got dressed in his black clothes and went straight towards the entrance of the Academy and he waited for the Hokage to show up. Every once in a while a student would enter the building and would stop only to yell an insult to him, or make a rude sign with his or her hand. Naruto did not pay much attention to them, to him they were nothing more so much noise not worth even paying attention to.

The Hokage saw him sitting on the floor and he smiled at seeing him meditate. "Good Morning Naruto. I trust you had no problems getting here. Come on let's go and introduce you to your classmates. I am sure you will make some good friends here." The two entered the building and walked down the hall to the assigned classroom.

He entered to find Mizuki and Iruka getting attendance taken care off. "Lord Hokage, to what do we owe this unexpected honor? Is there anything you require of us?" Hiruzen smiled at Iruka always so polite. "As a matter of fact I have a new student for this class, he is waiting outside and I came to make sure there are no problems."

This caught the attention of the class as they figured that this student must be either dangerous or important for the Hokage himself to come with him on his first day just to make sure this student did not have any problems.

Hinata using her eyes she looked through the wall and saw who it was waiting. She could not help but to blush as she saw the boy who saved her outside. 'I sure got lucky, I am going to be in the same class as him. I have to make a good impression and win his affections.' Sasuke saw how Hinata looked excited all of a sudden.

There was two members of the Hyuuga branch family in the class. The first was the nephew of the clan head and the other was the second nephew of Hinata's mother. The two boys did not like what they saw as they too looked through the wall. Naruto heard the Hokage tell him to enter the classroom.

"This is Naruto Namikaze, I want you all to treat him as a fellow student and try to help him catch up with the rest of the class. " Neri looked at him and without thinking he yelled something so loud that even Kiba woke up." You can not be seriously thinking we will help that demon. He should be killed for what he did. "

Naruto without even asking permission threw a pair of kunai at the loudmouth student and pinned him on the seat and he then ran towards him at almost unheard of speed." I missed breakfast today, It is so nice to have food waiting for me. Thank you very much for the meal. "

Neri looked confused and he did not understand why the freak was talking about food since there was no way someone would waste a packed lunchbox on him. He then looked at Naruto and saw his fangs to coming longer, and with a scream of fear he saw him sink his fangs into his throat.

Naruto began to drink the idiot's blood as if he was truly having a meal. Everyone who was looking were shocked and afraid as they saw him drinking the blood with such ferocity. He got done rather quickly and he dropped him on the ground like he was an empty juice can. "That sure hit the spot. What a wonderful way to start the day with a nice warm meal."

Naruto cleaned his face and walked over to the Hokage who had a shocked look on his face. Neji decided to yell asking why didn't someone stop and punish the murderer that just finished killing a fellow classmate. "Why would they? The idiot broke a law regarding an S class secret. The punishment for revealing an S class secret is death. I simply punished him and me drinking all that delicious blood? Why would I let something that good go to waste?"

Sasuke decided to show off and mentioned that Neri was a human being and not something to be eaten like he was a juice box. Naruto had been born with deep blue eyes, but after so much blood his eyes changed color to look darker than a starless night. Naruto corrected Sasuke by saying that he was an enemy and that their was only one thing an enemy was good for and that was as food.

The Hokage just asked Naruto to show some restraint next time. Naruto smiled and told him if they followed the law they had nothing to fear from him. If they did break the law they might as well change that person's name to breakfast, lunch or dinner depending on the time when he broke the law.

Naruto sat right next to Hinata who could not help but to stare at him. "Excuse me but you missed a spot right over here." She pointed the place where he still had some blood on his face. "Thank you, let me take care of that." He cleaned the spot and smiled at her.

"What did his blood taste like? " Hinata asked as he looked at her. He leaned close and gave her a sheet sweet and tender kiss on her lips, one she wanted to enjoy a little longer. " Black as the devil's hooves and sweet as a first kiss. I rather like the taste of these lips more. " She smiled at him and whispered in his ear. "Work hard and that is not the only thing you will be tasting before too long lover boy."

Kiba felt the need to show the mutt that he was still alpha of this particular pack. "Hey, Vampire wannabe get the hell away from my girl. That bitch is mine and you better keep your hands off." Naruto decided to ask Hinata if the dog boy was her boyfriend. She smiled, got up from her seat and wrapped around her arms around his neck. "I am simply too much of a woman for something so unimpressive. You on the other hand I gladly kiss and more any day."

This made Kiba lose his mind out of sheer rage. He jumped at Naruto yelling that Hinata was his. As he got closer Naruto grabbed him and threw him aside. As luck would have it Sasuke was yawning at the exact moment and so Kiba and Sasuke ended up kissing each other in rather loud and brief French kiss.

"KIBA YOU SON OF A BITCH HOW DARE YOU STEAL SASUKE'S FIRST KISS. THAT IS SUPPOSED TO BE ME ! I WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR STEALING SOMETHING THAT IS CLEARLY MINE! " Ino did not want to have her yelling all day so she decided to put a stop to it or at least Naruto hoped,but he was wrong.

" Shut it billboard brows that kiss was mine. If anyone is going to make him pay it is me. Since. Sasuke is my future husband. " This started a row of arguing who was the better candidate to be Sasuke's wife.

Naruto looked at his teachers with an almost pleading look." No Naruto as much as it would make my job and life easier you can have them both as a snack. " Iruka tried to make a joke to break the ice. This made everyone except the two who had been arguing laugh." Darn, and here I was thinking that girl called Ino might make a decent snack."

The class began and Naruto looked extremely bored. He was resting his head against Hinata's shoulder and she was listening to the class while sometimes running her fingers through his hair. This made Kiba mad as hell as the two were behaving like she had been his girlfriend for years, even though they supposedly just met.

It was when they got to the history segment of the class than they realized where they heard the weird new classmate's last name. They could not believe the supposed demon brat was named with the same last name as the fourth Hokage. "Naruto who are you related to the Fourth Hokage?" A pale looking young man asked him.

"Oh, he is or should I say was my dad. Everyone treats Konahamaru like he can do no wrong because he is the Grandson of the third Hokage. I am the Son of the Fourth and I lost count how many times this village has tried to kill me."

"That is because he is the grandson of the third, and you being the Son of the fourth is totally beyond simple BS. Your are lying through your blood stained teeth and you know it. " Sasuke was clearly trying to pick a fight with him." Whatever you say cousin, I gave up on people treating me like a person a long time ago. "

Naruto still looked bored and every time Iruka would ask him a question he would answer correctly. The same with Mizuki except he asked questions that should have been impossible for him to answer correctly and he still answered them correctly, the only difference is that Mizuki marked them incorrect.

This was the way the classes went for Naruto, Iruka would ask questions and gain points only yo lose them because of Mizuki. In the practical portion of the exams he had perfect aim and it was almost like he had the Byakugan active since it was unheard off that someone without that kind of perfect vision to be able to match a Hyuuga's accuracy.

As for the dead branch member Hinata's father did not even look disturbed by it, in his opinion the moron was a disgraceful, untalented dead weight and he was actually grateful that Naruto took care of the problem for him. He even joked and said that if Naruto needed anymore snacks he could give him a list of clan members that would not be missed.

The days went on and Naruto took it as a hobby to try to beat Sasuke into the ground on every single taijutsu or ninjutsu match. Hinata was as ruthless with her opponents specially Sakura and Ino. Since the day Kiba kissed Sasuke they took out their frustrations by insulting and saying that Naruto was a complete moron when he answered the questions Mizuki asked him.

These insults made the Hyuuga Heiress mad and she would make the two who dared to insult her man pay the price in pain. The first year was over rather quickly and so it was no surprise that Sasuke was awarded the rookie of the year and Naruto also got a recognition as being the dead last of the year.

Naruto was sorely tempted to ambush Mizuki and having the man for dinner. Kurama told him to wait that it was more than likely Mizuki would fail him on his final year and try to use him for his benefit. It will be sweet when Mizuki tries to betray him only to have the act turned on him instead.

Hinata asked if Naruto would walk her home since Kumo could try to kidnap her again. He reluctantly agreed and she walked with him while holding his hand. Sakura could hardly believe it, there was Hinata walking home with Naruto holding hands and looking rather happy about it.

Ino just told her rival that they should follow and see when Hinata's father beat the living daylights out of the freak. Sakura found herself in the weird situation where she actually agreed with her rival and the two walked quietly being careful not to be seen. Hinata knew they were there, but she was not going to ruin the moment by confronting the two idiots that were following them.

When they arrived Naruto tried to excuse himself but Hinata was not letting go off him till she was inside her home. He had no choice but to walk inside the compound.

The next thing that happened shocked both the fools that decided to follow Hinata and Naruto. Hiashi Hyuuga did not beat Naruto into a bloody pulp like they expected instead he welcomed him with open arms. "Ah, Naruto thank you ever so much for walking my precious flower home. Do come in, my family was about ready to have dinner and my wife would love to have you join us."

Naruto not wanting to be rude he told him that if he was seen eating in his home, there could be negative consequences that would be easily avoided by him leaving.

"Nonsense, I am not about to turn away the boy who saved my daughter and made sure she got home safe. I don't care what the council or the idiots in the civilian Council say I think this invitation was actually late in me offering. So do come in I am sure you will enjoy this meal. "

Not wanting to be rude Naruto accepted and entered the home with them. Sakura could not believe what she was looking at." What the hell! Why the hell would they invite that freak into their home?" Ino looked at her with a look of surprise. "Look I know that billboard brow makes you dumb, but what I am wondering isn't it a little early for the infamous come meet the parents day?"

Sakura looked at her with a glare."Look Ino Bitch for that to happen Hinata would have to actually like the freak enough to consider marrying him, and you called me dumb. Who would like that freak anyways? You are even dumber for thinking something so ridiculous."

Ino had a long day and so she decided to leave but not before having her say, " Hinata has been trying to beat us both into an early grave since we started to insult him, who likes Naruto you ask? The answer is obvious by what we saw, Hinata apparently. "


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Naruto in any format, this is fanfiction only.

If someone ever tried to find the single fault in Hirunzen Sarutobi it would be so easy to find that it is a small wonder how he remained oblivious to it. His belief that every single person no matter how evil was good deep down inside. The fact remained that if Orochimaru just came back to the village and apologized for his acts, Hirunzen Sarutobi would forgive him.

So when Naruto asked for an audience with him and he took with him his copy of his own exam which he took from his teacher's own desk. It was surprising to see the look of sheer hate that this young man had in his eyes. "I have a simple test for you Hokage. I want you to look at this test and ask me the same number of questions or the exact same subjects."

"By the blood, in me, I will answer every question correctly and you will see the dishonorable act your supposed teachers committed to me. " Hirunzen did as the young man asked and indeed he got a perfect score. The fact that he came to him right after the exams it means he had no time to study more.

" So maybe Mizuki made a mistake he is only human after all Naruto. You have to learn to forgive and forget to be able to live as long as I have. " Naruto knew that he would do nothing about it. He knew he would not correct the score he was given unjustly. He began to walk towards the door and as he opened it he looked at him sitting on his chair.

" If this repeats two more times and he fails me for the third time. You shall live yo regret it, for the day that I am failed for the third time, you and this village will have made a mistake you will spend the rest of your days trying to correct and have no chance of ever correcting. "

Hirunzen looking down at his desk and knew that he was not bluffing and for a minute there he saw Minato and Kushina standing behind him looking rather proud of their son."If I do anything to override the grade on his test I will undermine the authority of one of my teachers. No one would respect Mizuki ever again and his ability to teach will be destroyed. On the other hand, Naruto Namikaze could cause something bad to happen. "

" I can not condemn a teacher for doing what he feels is right for the village and I can not sacrifice the future of the village for one kid, even if that kid is our only jinchuriki," Hirunzen ordered that someone kept an eye on Naruto to make sure he did not kill his teacher as a petty act of revenge.

Naruto walked home and as he got there he looked up to the neighboring rooftop." Since you came all the way here Cat, mind joining me for a cup of tea? I think your shift just ended, didn't it? " She jumped down and looked at him with a surprised smile." How is it that I get the feeling you knew that I was going to be sent to follow you? And that you said that stuff in the Hokage's office to make sure one of us would follow you?"

Naruto smiled at Yugao and simply opened the door for her to enter. "Even I like some company while having dinner you know. I was not kidding however if they fail me a third time they might live to regret their decision."

Naruto asked that he be excused for the mess while he prepared the tea. "Naruto why is your place like this?" Yugao asked as she looked around the place. "Well, for one thing, I found most of the furniture when people threw it out, then you have the many attempts on my life, and finally when they don't find me they tend to damage or destroy whatever furniture or possessions I do have. Do you honestly think I wear this jumpsuit because I like the color? "

Yugao was surprised as she sat down on a nearby chair. " But why not tell the Hokage about this? Or why not purchase something you like from a nearby shop? " Naruto came back and placed two tea cups and the kettle on the table. " Your first answer is the Hokage wouldn't believe me, or would believe the people capable of doing something like this. "

Naruto served her tea and sat down with his own cup." Second is that this is a lemon tea I make with lemon leaves I collect. I know the shadow clone Jutsu and it is because of it that I am able to eat at all. The stores in the village will not sell to me anything. The only place is Ichiraku's ramen stand and even I know it is not healthy to eat ramen every day."

Yugao looked surprised that he knew the shadow clone Jutsu and that none of the shops would sell to him." I have a small plot of land in the forest of death that I use to grow most of my fruits and vegetables, grains and meat I either hunt or gather in the forest. The forbidden scroll is rightfully mine by birthright as the last child of the Uzumaki clan. "

Yugao did not know he was once her former captain's child. There was only one Uzumaki then and that was Kushina Uzumaki the red death of Konoha and Captain of her first unit in ANBU." She took the small straw that he offered and began drinking her tea through her mask.

"Did you know your mother was the person who trained me when I first became ANBU? " Naruto told her he did not but he had a question for her." But did you know she was the niece of Madara Uchiha? Or the fact that her father was killed by the first Hokage for simply not bowing to him?"

Naruto looked at her and his eyes who usually looked black displayed the active signs of a Sharingan with a single tomoe on each eye. "My eyes became active as the first time the people of this village tried to kill me. Kurama has made some changes to them and promised that I will not go blind like the others can and some will become."

Yugao could only guess that this Kurama was the tailed beast inside him. "So tell me Naruto do you love this village?" Naruto looked at her and his eyes went back to normal but he had a cold glare in his eyes. "Do you want the truth or what I would tell the Hokage?" She said she wanted to hear both.

"If you were the Hokage or anyone on the council I would say that I love this place as much as my father did and mother did. If you want to hear the truth answer me this questions . Would you love a place that destroys everything you own, tries every day to kill you, refused to let you buy groceries and forced you to eat out of garbage bins when you were a child? Would you love such a place? If not what would you feel? "

Yugao looked at him and knew the truth he did not love Konoha, it was no home to him it was a prison. If he had any love for this village it turned to hate by the actions of its people. " I can count the people that matter to me in one hand and still have fingers left. Trust me that if I ever see the chance of escaping Konoha I will and there will be no power on the elemental nations that would make me want to return to it."

"Now tell me aside from Hinata and the people of Ichiraku, how many people do you think would miss me? I mean really miss me? " Yugao looked at him and not even waiting for a second she began to call their names. Hirunzen, Iruka, Anko, Kakashi, Ibiki, Guy, Tsume, Hana, and finally herself.

He told her he just got through showing how his last exam was rigged to make him fail and had he not prepared to the point of being called paranoid and the Hokage did nothing about it, Iruka lets Mizuki grade his answer to a question be marked wrong when it was right.

Anko he said he did not even know her, much less spend five seconds talking with each other. Kakashi is one of the people that beat him and left him for dead when he was only five years old. Ibiki would more than likely only miss the chase of killing off bandits and leaving the heads of the rogue ninja by his doorstep, but he has no clue it is actually himself that was doing that.

Guy probably likes how obsessive his training regiment is and just wants him around so that he can eventually put his team through a hellish training regimen and be able to say that the one he made them do was merciful by comparison.

Tsume liked him being around because without Naruto being in that class Kiba would be dead last. Naruto actually helped heal some of the stray dogs and cats in the alley he used to live in, and thus reduced the number of animals Hana would treat.

The last person looked at him waiting for him to say something negative about her being there. "If you had not been ordered by the Hokage? Would you really spend this much time with me? I pretty much figured that you wanted to know what possible actions I might take and so I decided to tell you in a place I could relax and you could have a nice relaxing drink. It looked like you really needed it. "

Yugao looked at him and smiled at him for almost trying to figure her out. " Except that, I was told to keep an eye on you so that you would not try to take revenge on Mizuki, but it sounds like you have no intention of doing that, and officially I am off duty."

Naruto offered her another cup which she was glad to accept. "I know why I am hated, I know that there is very little chance of me changing their minds, and I know that Danzo would chase me to the ends of the world just so that he can get his hands on me and make me into one of his brainwashed minions so that he can use me as a weapon. "

" My life in this village has been so that sometimes I actually wish they had succeeded and killed me. If I was the only one to die I would not mind it so much, but Kurama is innocent. If I die she gets placed into another person and go back to being just used and abused. I don't abandon my friends. But his village is no friend of mine. "

Yugao wanted to correct him, to tell him he indeed have friends and they did appreciate him. Deep down she counted herself as a good friend of his, and so did some of the people she just mentioned but the village by majority did, in fact, hate him and wanted him dead.

Yugao left and began to wonder if he did mention that he would not seek revenge either because he had other plans or he did not want to miss any training and was planning to leave that to the last moment.

Hinata had taken a nice bath after her usual sparring match with her sister and father. Her sister simply could not believe that she had not won a single match against her, and her father could only get a draw as the result of his own match. When her sister asked she said it quite plainly that she wanted to be strong enough so that she could defend herself and not make Naruto worry about her later on.

"I simply don't understand my daughter sometimes. Before she was kidnapped she was more into teddy bears and playing house. After the kidnapping attempt, she is more into cooking, training, and even medical ninjutsu. She even said she wanted the boy who rescued her to be her husband and she is not even a teenager. "

His wife could only laugh and told him kunoichi grew up faster than your everyday civilian girls since they had to be ready for anything. The life of a ninja was one of danger after all, and the especially for a kunoichi that bandits or other criminals would love to catch rape or sell as a slave. "If he had not rescued her our little girl would be used as a constant baby machine by now. You do well to remember that a boy close to her own age was the one that rescued her."

He looked at his wife and asked her if she too had done similar with him. She of course laughed and told her that in fact, she did. She had actually picked him by the end of their first year in the Academy too. "You are not the first and more than likely the last boy this happens to you know. I imagine several of the girls will be after Sasuke Uchiha by now too."

Her husband only told her it would make sense since he is part of a noble clan that possessed a very powerful bloodline. "The kid will have no shortage of suitors that is to be expected, but why would our daughter pick him of all people. He is probably the single most hated person in Konoha except Orochimaru that is."

"She is actually doing something my friend Kushina did herself. Naruto's mother actually also fell in love with her rescuer and later he became her husband. It would not be strange if Hinata also ends up marrying her rescuer as well. The Apple does not fall far from the tree it seems. "

The next couple of weeks Naruto continued his training and by the time he made it back to the Academy he has progressed more than any of them had any idea, all except Anko who saw him train in the forest she called her playground. He had three tomoe in both eyes by the time he made it back to the classroom for his first class.

The bandits around Konoha were slaughtered by Naruto as he kept going hunting outside the village walls. In the criminal underworld, a rumor began spreading of a black-clothed vampiric creature that had a particular taste for the blood of criminals. At first, the big players tried to ambush Naruto and kill him.

In the end, however, they decided that any bandit group that was dumb enough to make their camp anywhere Konoha deserved to be killed by this much-feared fiend. One of them even said they should actually expect it since it seems this particular fiend used the area around Konoha as his preferred feeding grounds.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Naruto in any format, this is fanfiction only.

Naruto was kind of surprised to see that he was actually not counted wrong for every single question Mizuki asked him, and what's more they were grade appropriate questions. Naruto knew better than to hope the Hokage did something like have a discussion about his grading practices with Mizuki. He knew if anything this was just to throw off any suspicion of him being unfair.

The second year proved to be as boring as the first. He simply looked and behaved as if they asked him to watch paint dry. Iruka finally had enough and decided to ask him which part of his class he actually was excited about. Naruto did not even wait a second when he said practical skills.

The days pretty much were as the previous year. The only thing was that now Mizuki was asking him normal questions, except that they were now correctly marked as wrong since the questions were worded in such a way it was impossible to answer correctly since the correct answer was always a wrong answer.

Sasuke avoided him to the point of not even looking at this, Kiba volunteered to be his sparring partner every single time and he lost every single time. It was clear to everyone that he was still holding a grudge about what happened the last year where he ended up kissing Sasuke.

Sakura continued her very much established practice of ridiculing and insulting Naruto at every single opportunity. Yugao took a much more relaxed approach of observing him, she just decided to observe him while being a good friend to him. Hinata secretly wanted to beat her skull in since to her she was trying to steal someone that was hers and hers alone.

Ino stopped her attempts at belittling Naruto and instead chose to ignore him. This was not done out of consideration for him rather it was done for her own survival. Hinata had truly taken up the habit of beating the person who made fun of Naruto during their sparring matches.

Sakura would often be heard saying that her family's taijutsu style was called the gentle fist, and after several sparring matches where Iruka had to literally stop the match. She started saying that her family style may indeed be called the gentle fist, but there was nothing gentle about the way Hinata fought.

Thanks to her current workout routine Hinata was developing to be a force to reckon to with, Hiashi once believed that Hanabi would be the next clan head and he would have to place Hinata under the bird cage seal. After two years and her winning every single match against her sister this decision was seen as an error in judgment on his part.

It would take something extraordinary for Hanabi to be the next leader of their clan. Hanabi worked hard but Hinata worked harder still. The one thing that really bothered Hanabi was the fact that her sister sometimes would work out with Naruto Namikaze of all people.

She like the rest of the clan simply denied completely the fact that Naruto was in fact the Son of the fourth Hokage. Naruto looked like a carbon copy of the man and they still did not want to believe the supposed demon brat was indeed the Son of their much loved and admired Hokage.

Even with the supposed change in attitude by Mizuki Sasuke was still the rookie of the year and Naruto was still passed by the smallest margin and thus declared once again the dead last. Naruto did not even bother asking the Hokage to listen to his plea. It was fairly obvious that he would do nothing about it. This was the year that he knew that aside from a few people he really did not have any allies in the village.

From then on he stopped paying attention in class and he stopped making an effort in his practically skills practices. He spent every waking moment training to the point of blood loss and he was not the only one. Hinata also trained since she figured that Naruto would eventually need her somehow and she would be ready.

The added benefit was that he was now able to have some extra time and he spent that time either training or taking Hinata to some rather lovely dates. He did not have money to spend on expensive gifts or fancy restaurants. He instead made the food himself from what he either grew or hunted.

For the both of them their favorite place to go on a date was on top of the head of the fourth Hokage. The monument offered espectacular sunsets and wonder views of the stars. It also offered them much needed and wanted privacy to be able to act as a couple dating should. Hinata often told him that if he did not have money she was willing to pay for it, that he did not need to risk his life by gathering the ingredients for their meal.

"Hinata it is no risk at all, I been doing that since I was a small toddler. Let's face it, the supposed beasts in the forest actually are less of a threat than what you are imagining. I have been more injured by the people of the village than any of those supposed dangerous beasts. "

Hinata looked at him and tried to stop worrying but she couldn't." They call it the forest of death for a reason Naruto. It really is dangerous to go there. Is there no other place you could get your ingredients from? " Naruto looked at her and smiled. " Well there are several groceries stores in the village, the only problem is that they will not sell to me at all. "

Hinata asked why are they discriminating against him? Or why he didn't say something to the Hokage? Naruto told her the Hokage was concerned with the village as a whole. Naruto told her it was because unlike most other people his best friend and teacher was always with him. Kurama almost looked embarrassed as he heard him say that to the girl that obviously liked him.

Hinata kept asking till Kurama flat out told her to tell her but to make her swear a secrecy oath before he told her. She was surprised by the condition but if he felt he needed to do so she accepted it and swore that she would never reveal his secrets even under the threat of death.

"I am the jinchuriki of the nine tails fox. The entire village believes my father killed the Fox and that is why I must be the reincarnation of the Fox. But in reality the Fox could not be harmed at all, my father had to seal it into someone that was just born and I happen to be born when this happened and so I was made a jinchuriki protect the village from the wrath of the Fox. "

Hinata being a smart girl she figured out the reason for the supposed hatred by the villagers rather quickly but it still made no sense to her." By what you told me Naruto you are a hero that saved the village from a great and powerful threat. I simply don't understand how can these people not realize that. If they have so much trouble figuring this out, I guess it would be impossible for them to try and figure out where the Fox was and why it could enter the village at all. "

Hinata looked troubled when she heard that last part," What do you mean? Where was the Fox, How did he enter the village and why did he attack? " Naruto told to he would tell her the entire truth, little did he know Hirunzen was also listening with his crystal ball.

" People call me clanless and a nobody. I am the Son of Kushina Uzumaki, honored ANBU Captain of this village and Minato Namikaze the fourth Hokage. She was the only niece of Madara Uchiha. So you see I am actually the member of three noble clans. "

Hinata could hardly hide her surprise." In old times Jinchuriki were made by choosing a successor and this successor would spend time with the current jinchuriki and enter that person's mind. The next Jinchuriki would be then get to know the next Jinchuriki and thus if they got along the transfer would be much easier. Not today, today they take children just as they are born and make them Jinchuriki. "

Hinata understood the difference, in the past the Biju and their next Jinchuriki were allowed to form a friendship and an understanding, but now they were made without that and that caused no ends of problems to both the Jinchuriki and the Biju.

" My mother was the former Jinchuriki of the nine tails, and he loved her like she was his own sister. He even watched as I came into this world. That is why when someone pretending to be Madara tried to steal and use him to destroy the village he went into a bloody rage. He knew that stealing him would cause Kushina to die and thus she was murdered. "

Hinata saw the reason, and understood that the attack was actually the Kyuubi looking for the murderer of someone he cared about.

" I know he was a pretender because Madara would never do something like that to his own niece. Even the fight with the first Hokage he did to avenge the murder of my grandfather. He probably died regretting having to leave his clan so that he could avenge his brother. "

Hirunzen did not like the sound of this, he did not like it one bit. Naruto knew things that he should not even be able to find out and that meant that he also knew that it was Konoha that betrayed the Uzumaki Village to obtain their knowledge on their sealing techniques. The fact that they were able to gain the Biju was an additional incentive for their betrayal.

The fact that the Senju and the Uzumaki clans were cousins to each other was not a fact that many people still remembered. The first Hokage did marry the daughter of the kage of the village hidden in the whirlpools. But it never made any sense that they were blamed for betraying the clan that they were so close to.

Hirunzen had a theory that it was in fact someone else who betrayed the Uzumaki Clan but even after all this time he never found any proof of this. All he knew came from rumors and speculation.

Hinata looked at him and she decided to tell him that she actually did in fact love him. It was kind of a surprise for him to hear it he always expected her to say that she was interested in him or that he liked his company but after hearing so much about his life history she made up her mind she would be the one that would turn his life around.

If nobody saw him as the hero he was she would, if no one would show him love, kindness and care she would, and if they others girls did not notice how sweet, kind and what a great catch he was she did. Hinata told him that if he ever left the village to be sure to tell her all about it so that she could go with him.

"But what about your family Hinata? " She looked at him and smiled and as she kissed him passionately on his lips, she felt him kiss her right back. She was happy to know he too felt the same. She got close to his ear and whispered, " As far as I am concerned you are my family Naruto. "

The third year to the final sixth year were not so difficult for Mizuki and as the day of the final exam came closer he realized that if he wanted the damned demon brat to he would have to make sure Iruka was not around for the Jutsu portion of the exams.

Mizuki decided to spike his morning coffee with a tasteless liquid that would cause the person to fall asleep after some time. The Written exam was probably the easiest Naruto had ever had to answer but something still did not feel alright.

He pretended to sneeze really hard that caused two other people to drop their exams in such a way that he could actually see them. That is when it hit him. The exam he got was not like the ones the rest of the class got from Iruka. This pretty much made him suspect that Iruka too wanted him to fail.

As the Jutsu portion of the exam came and Iruka looked like he had fallen asleep. Mizuki decided to tell the class the Jutsu that the exam would consist of. The rest of the class had no problems at all. They simply waited for Naruto to fail. Hinata was not one of the people that believed he would fail and it turns out she was right.

The exam was over and Mizuki told Iruka that he should go home and rest that he would take care of the grading like always. "Thanks, Mizuki I have no clue why but I am feeling dead tired for some strange reason." Mizuki smiled and told him he should really try and catch up on his sleep.

The results were as expected. Everyone except Naruto was told they passed and given their headbands. The parents of his classmates looked extremely proud of their children graduating from the Academy and also that the thing did not. Naruto sat down at a swing set to be away from the parents that had no problem showing their joy at their children passing and of him failing.

"What is the matter Naruto? I know you really wanted to pass but if you don't know the things we asked in the exams it would be suicide to let you graduate and I don't want you to die. I would never be able to forgive myself if something like that happened to one of my students. "

Naruto was surprised to see that Mizuki did seem to mean what he was saying." Teacher I did not receive the same exam as the others did. " Mizuki smiled and looked at him as he got down and looked at him directly to his eyes.

" I know Naruto you probably felt like I did not want you to pass any of those final exams, but it was quite the opposite Naruto. I only asked you those tough questions because I knew that you would have no problem with them. I know how talented you really are. "

If Mizuki was not the one always marking his answers incorrectly then the only other person who could change his score was Iruka, who just happened to be missing from the graduation." Iruka lost his entire family to the Fox Naruto, I wouldn't be surprised that he is the one that changed your scores and answers in your last exams simply to prevent you from graduating. "

Mizuki felt like he had him on the palm of his hand." But did you know there is a secret exam that can let you graduate with the rest of your class? It is really easy just steal the forbidden scroll and head to the place on this map. If you managed to leave the village and learn a Jutsu from the scroll. Someone will be there to ask you to show him the Jutsu and if you did learn one you pass and you would get to graduate. "

Naruto knew if something seems like it is too good to be true it probably is. He secretly took his own storage scroll and went to do as Mizuki expected of him. He stole the forbidden scroll but not without leaving a time release seal on the Hokage's desk. Hinata was shocked by two things Naruto did not graduate and she just saw him running away with the Forbidden scroll.

She decide to follow him. As Hinata reached the place where Naruto Namikaze was sitting she asked him why did he steal the scroll. "Hinata, perfect. I was just planning to tell you that I was planning to leave the village today. I want to ask you if you still want to come with me."

"But why would you leave the village Naruto? " Naruto told her that he could no longer stay in the village that wanted him dead. Mizuki was smiling to see that the situation was even better than he planned.

" So you finally figured out why the village hates you. Here I was planning to tell you that myself. You do have a rather nice idea and very realistic reasoning Naruto. Tell you what, if you give me the forbidden scroll I will pretend that you did as a prank and you planned to come back to show everyone how skilled you were. "

Mizuki jumped down from the tree branch he was sitting on and continued." But tragically you and Hinata who came to talk with you about returning the scroll were both killed and the scroll was destroyed by angry bears. The Hokage would never believe that I a teacher would dare lie to him. "

Naruto took the scroll out of his storage scroll and handed Mizuki the scroll. Mizuki smiled and looked rather happy about it. " I always knew you were too smart for this village Naruto. Let me tell you what. I will give you a parting gift. Take this map and if you go here." Mizuki pointed. "You will find the home village of your real clan the Uzumaki clan."

Hinata did not say anything as the two of them left in another direction. When Mizuki was far away enough so that he would not hear she asked him why did he trust him to keep his end of the bargain and tell the Hokage such an obvious lie? And why did he give him something as valuable as the forbidden scroll?

Naruto smiled and told her he did not give him the forbidden scroll he still had it. The thing he gave him was a special storage scroll he made. Hinata could not help but to laugh as he told her what the scroll would do.

Mizuki decided to check if he indeed the right scroll, Orochimaru would kill him if he brought him the wrong scroll. As he opened the scroll a dozen explosive tags fell on him and became stuck on his body as they all exploded in a tremendous explosion. There was nothing left of him or the scroll.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Naruto in any format, this is fanfiction only.

Naruto knew that Konoha would eventually send the ANBU after him. They would be given orders to bring him back by any means necessary. The Hokage and the council would not want to lose their weapon or their pet, it depended on who you ask which term was used. Hinata had given him an excellent idea to make friends with the other villages and thus make attacking him politically disadvantageous.

The first place they decided to visit was Suna and their Kage was a man that lived with the guilt of making his son into the jinchuriki of the one tails. Naruto in his own studies and thanks to Kurama would be considered a seal master. The council or the village would never acknowledge him as anything remotely as grand or positive as that.

"What business do you have within Sunagakure? " the guard asked him." I have a meeting to attend to with your Kazekage. Now if you rather I and my wife left do tell. I would be sure to tell him in my next letter how you did not allow me a seal master to come to his aid."

The guard looked like he had heard his own death sentence, he immediately apologized for his behavior and ask his partner to get another guard as he was needed to guide the person to his destination. As soon as the other guard showed up to take the post the guard guided them to the Kazekage's office.

The man looked as always like he was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. "Yes, what do you need young man?" Naruto smiled and sat down on the chair right next to Hinata's. "Actually it is the opposite Kazekage, I am Naruto Uzumaki seal master. I was wondering if there is anything I could do for you?"

The man's expression did not change as he heard it. "You will forgive me, but it is a commonly known fact that the Uzumaki clan has long been dead. I do have a small problem with a seal however I would need proof of your mastery of the ancient art." Naruto just kept smiling. "Then test my skill if it will please you?"

The man took a piece of paper and drew the seal he made on his son when he made him a jinchuriki. He expected the young man to say it was a nice drawing at most. He would be pleasantly surprised. "I see a jinchuriki seal, it is simply horrible but basic. This thing would make the life for the jinchuriki a living hell. I see no less than seven major flaws. It would make the person into a madman or a homicidal maniac."

The Kazekage asked if they ever knew his son. Naruto told him he was not even aware he even was married. He took a piece of paper and began to draw seven different lies and seal runes as he drew the seal the Kazekage had drawn. The seal looked completely different than what he had been shown.

"I do believe this is the corrected seal array. This will provide a better Chakra absorption relay and will improve communication between Biju and host. The added security to prevent unwanted possession and of course to prevent someone else from breaking it and stealing the Biju. This should allow your jinchuriki to be able to sleep without fear of being taken over by the Biju. "

The man could not believe his luck. He was good at making seals but the young man before him put his skills on the art to shame. He immediately asked that his son Gaara be brought to them. Gaara did not seem to care his father asked him but he did seem to care about the young man.

"Greetings and Salutations brother nine. It is a pleasure to meet you. " Naruto smiled and returned the greeting," As always it is a pleasure to meet you among the Sands brother one. " The Kazekage asked him why his son called him brother nine. He explained that he was the jinchuriki of the nine tails.

The Kazekage for a brief time did not believe him, but in the end, it did not matter." I asked for my son so that you can repair his seal. If you do this you may ask for anything, and be assured that you will have the undying gratitude of myself and Suna forever more. " Naruto asked him to provide the tools and to remove his son's robe.

He touched the seal and entered to see Shikaku looking rather in pain." I have come to Shikaku to provide you with some comfort and end your pain. I only ask that you try to work with your jinchuriki better, the guy looks like he could use some friends and some sleep. "

The Biju asked him why should he believe anything a mere human would say. That was when Kurama also appeared next to him." Because I said so. You do not want to make me angry do you brother? " the Shikaku sure change his attitude in a hurry when he saw the angry look on Kurama's face. " Oh, thank you Kurama I will be forever grateful if you do fix this mess. "

Naruto exited the mind of Gaara and began to change the seal like he had drawn on the piece of paper and a miracle happened Gaara fell asleep and nothing happened. The boy simply looked like he was sleeping peacefully." The only thing I require is your aid and friendship. I am trying to rebuild my clan home. Uzushiogakure is going to need allies and I would like to think you as our first. "

" I see, so you are not just any Uzumaki you are one that would be one day be called the Uzukage then. I will gladly provide aid and trade with Uzushiogakure. Be most assured that you did not only help my son find relief from his pain but you also helped me as well."

Hinata decided today something." You will find my husband is a very generous soul Kazekage, I should know as his wife. You will not regret becoming our ally but I must ask you that you do not share our identity or our plan with Konohagakure. I am sure you know why I ask of this. "

The Kazekage once heard that the Hokage had been the one to betray the Uzukage and caused the destruction of the village so of course, he understood why he would not want their identities or goals by revealed. Konoha would try to kill him so that Uzushiogakure would never rise again.

"Don't you worry young woman, I swear that you have no need to fear of that happening. This village is and will forever more be allied with your husband the Uzukage and Uzushiogakure. " The two excise themselves as they left the office and a much happier Kazekage. "To think that the mistake I made so long ago would be corrected by someone so young."

Naruto left the village after making some necessary work in the shops and only asked for supplies for long distance travel. The shops had several problems but mostly with their security seal arrays and such his help was welcomed and generously paid. With supplies and a few new weapons, Naruto and Hinata left Sunagakure ready to reach their next destination. The Kazekage mentioned that Kirigakure was in the middle of a civil war.

Naruto felt like he would need the help of their Kage to reach their final destination. The only problem was who would he meet. If he would meet his brother three or the rebels. Hinata told him time would take tell it was a matter of fate after all.

The group they met were, in fact, the so-called rebels. Hinata for once she wished that they actually met with the tyrant Kage instead. The leader of the rebels was a very charismatic, intelligent, talented and not to mention beautiful woman by the name of Mei Temuri. If she ever wanted to get a situation over and done quickly it was certainly this.

"So let me get this straight you help me remove our tyrant from his so called throne and all you want in return is a ship and our future alliance. Are you sure I can't instead offer you to stay as my right-hand man? I am sure we could have all sorts of fun together. " Mei was trying, but he was a one woman kind of a guy and that woman looked mighty angry at the moment.

" Tempting, but I am sorry my wife would not agree to that. I would ask as a friend if you could talk to my fellow Uzumaki in your village and tell them that our clan home is going to be rebuilt. " Mei knew that he would be a great asset to keep around but in the end, she also knew that the woman next to him would do anything she had to do to keep him.

" So you do plan to rebuild Uzushiogakure. I see that is why you actually need the ship. You are using the ship to take necessary building materials I take it. A ninja of your skill could easily walk across to the island. But the materials would not be enough on a single or a dozen storage scrolls. Very well how do you propose I get rid of my little tyrant problem? "

Naruto felt like he should say that she could use men to provide a distraction and he could sneak in and deal with the tyrant,but he knew better than to say that. It would make him sound like he wanted to use her friends and only loyal troops as nothing more than cannon fodder.

"I think that maybe if you challenge him to a duel he will not resist the chance to accept and possibly use it to spring a trap of his own. But then again he is not expecting a person like me to be there. " One of her oldest friends did not like the way Mei was behaving with the young man and decided to ask him what could he possibly do that their army could not?

Naruto explained that he could use the shadow clone Jutsu to such an extent that he is was literally a one man army. The man did not believe him saying that that particular Jutsu was so costly that even if he tried to do what he said he would die from Chakra exhaustion alone. "Why don't we step outside so that my dear husband can give you all a nice demonstration."

He accepted as the group got to the camp's training ground Naruto waited to see what they would throw at him. The chosen opponent was, in fact, a member of the Kaguya Clan. Naruto saw the man looking at him like he was nothing more than a bug. "So all I have to do is kill him, and the so-called future widow is mine. Oh, I am going to enjoy using her for all she is worth."

Hinata could not believe how stupid a person could be. "So you wouldn't mind if his opponent died I take it?" Mei told him in combat death was supposed to be expected. "Did I forget to mention my husband can be a bit vampiric in his appetites, but oh well looks like dinner is now being served."

"More like a midday snack by the sound of it. " The fight was extremely one sided the Kaguya ninja used everything he could possibly think off except his own skull. Naruto made twenty shadow clones and each fought the man to a crawl. He jumped Naruto out of sheer desperation and that is when Naruto sank his fangs into his neck and drank his blood to the last drop.

He let go of the bloodless corpse and he walked over to his wife. "As I said he is very protective of me. When he mentioned that he was going to abuse me, he practically signed his own death warrant." Mei looked at her and smiled. "as any good husband should be."

"Do you need to see anymore? Cause I happen to be still quite hungry. " Naruto scared a few of the people around watching him a little when he said that." Oh, I wouldn't worry about it Naruto. If the situation happens as you think it will, you will have a feast provided by our enemy. "

From that day on everyone was very careful on how they treated Hinata and especially if her husband was around. He did send a challenge but unlike what he expected it was flatly refused to say that they were not worthy of accepting their challenge. That is when Naruto decided to make them feel they were worthy indeed.

Naruto went out on his own and in a couple of days he had decimated over a dozen enemy camps and what is worse he was not looking tired at all if anything he looked like he was getting stronger with each enemy camp he destroyed.

The Kage was truly not at fault at all. He was being controlled by someone placing a genjutsu on his Biju and thus controlling him through the Biju. The person who was controlling him was not liking the sound of the things he was hearing from his pet.

A single ninja destroyed so many camps that they could no longer even go out to hunt bloodline users anymore. Each time they did sent a unit to do that the camp the unit came from was eaten. Tobi asked for an explanation and he was told that the unit was found dead and they were bleed dry. Soon after the camp was attacked and they would suffer the same fate as the unit.

"So basically you are telling me a vampire ninja is out and about in broad daylight eating all my bloodline user hunters and leaving nothing but bone dry corpses in his wake. " The young man did, in fact, say that it was exactly as he mentioned." Maybe I shouldn't have refused that challenge after all. Who would have guessed they found themselves such a terrifying bloodline user among their troops?"

The message was received later that week and indeed the supposed Tyrant actually apologize for underestimating them and indeed agreed upon the terms of the challenge. Mei could not believe what he was reading but it was in black and white. Naruto managed to get them to accept the challenge to a duel. It was a winner gets all duel.

The day of the fighting would finally come to an end and the civil war which claimed the lives of so many would come to and end. Naruto looked like he was getting ready for something extremely bad as she was seen working in his tent with his so called wife by his side.

"What are you working on Naruto? " Mei asked as she walked into the tent." Nothing major, just working the last details of a seal schematic I am making as a goodbye present. Can't exactly leave without leaving a nice gift now, can I? "

Yagura showed up on time and as the duel challenge specified. Naruto too was ready to deal with the Kage as he was walked to the agreed place the duel would take place in. The only difference was that Tobi wanted to eliminate the leaders of the rebellion once and for all. He had a contingent of a few hundred hidden around the dueling pit that was made for this duel that would determine the fate of a nation.

Naruto made no less than fifty shadow clones to hold him down, and with his seal revealed he entered his mind to find the three tails much like he figured being controlled by a genjutsu. Naruto with the help of Kurama held the massive turtle looking Biju down and with his eyes active he broke the genjutsu freeing Isobu.

"You could easily kill both of us, why did you free me and my friend brother nine?" Yagura asked as he slowly stood up from where he had been kept during the entire civil war. "Brother three you know as well as I do, even if you chose to remain you can not since you would be to blame for all those people that were slaughtered."

Yagura looked at him and realized that he was telling him the truth. If he chose to remain in Kirigakure he would certainly be expected to be executed and nobody would listen to his explanations about being controlled till then, they would only think of the explanations as an excuse.

"Brother nine, I will accept to go with you as I think you will offer. But first, you should know that the person controlling me has your friends surrounded. Exit my mind and we can help them survive this ambush. "

The fight was over but this was the signal the troops around them were waiting to attack. The thing they were not expecting, however, did happen. Yagura and Naruto fought them off and the few that survived retreated as fast as their legs could carry them." Yagura what is the meaning of this? " Mei asked.

Naruto gave her a scroll and told her the truth. " Yagura is not at fault here. He was being controlled by a Sharingan user under a genjutsu on his Biju, he is the jinchuriki of the three tails. I am sure the one that was controlling him is long gone from Kirigakure. That person is not about to risk his life when he clearly wants to rule us all. "

" So Naruto what do you plan to do now? " Naruto looked at her and saw that she did believe him." I plan to get that ship and take the construction supplies I managed to gather. I also plan to invite all the Uzumaki and their descendants back home once the village has been reconstructed. Lastly, I plan to invite Yagura to come with me to prevent this from happening again. "

" Well, I would say that is for the best and know that we in Kirigakure will be forever your ally and grateful for what you have done. Is there anything we can do for you? Maybe help rebuild? " Naruto told her if she could keep his identity and that of those that were to travel with him a secret from Konoha it would be appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Naruto in any format, this is fanfiction only.

Yagura was having a rather pleasant day as he walked with Naruto and his wife. "So brother nine where are we going? I don't mind enjoying this wonderful weather and this nature walk, but I would like to know where we are headed." Naruto smiled and gave him a small scroll that Mei gave him on his way out of her office.

"It seems a guy named Gato is trying to take over a village called Wave. This was noticed when several of Kirigakure's construction material suppliers complained about having trouble with a business customer on that particular village. I am hoping that if we can put a stop to Gato we might have the help of the village to reconstruct our home. Lastly, we will go to Uzushiogakure and you know how much work is waiting for us there so relax. "

Hinata smiled at her husband and Yagura almost seems like he was happy to hear Naruto was actually planning ahead. The two look worried when he stopped at a puddle and looked down with an angry glare. " Ok, this genjutsu is totally beyond BS. There has not been any rain in weeks you morons. You can come on out or I can drag you out. I know all about you two idiots anyways, Mizukage told me about you two demon brothers."

The two men tried to rush him and kill him but with a few kunai, he pinned them to a tree. "Now why would you attack me? Do I look like a hunter ninja to you?" the eldest brother said that he had to be if the bloodthirsty Mizukage was with him. "Boy are you two behind on the current things happening in Kirigakure, " Yagura said as he walked up to stand next to Naruto.

"I am no longer the Mizukage. I will not even live there anymore, the civil war is over and I been freed from the genjutsu that someone was using to make me do all those horrible things against my own people. I even think brother nine here will offer you two a chance to join us in rebuilding and joining his home village. "

The youngest brother asked what home village would he need to rebuild anyways, they both fell silent as they heard him say Uzushiogakure. " Now I know you two work with Zabuza Momochi so I am letting you both go and giving you a scroll for him. I do hope to see him soon and lastly, if you try to pull this sneak attack again I will have you both for dinner."

The eldest brother took the scroll and told him if Zabuza joined the village he was planning to basically resurrect from the dead they will also join. "You do know that they have no reason to keep their word, don't you husband?" Hinata asked as the two had left.

"Hinata they will more than likely set up an ambush to either see if I am telling the truth or to test our abilities. I know that they have no reason to deliver that message. I would also think they are sick and tired of living on the run, so I gave them a chance to improve their lives. A hidden village with just three ninjas will not accomplish much. "

Yagura smiled and nodded his head as he heard Naruto." brother nine speaks true, but I want to make something perfectly clear. Under no circumstances will I ever accept to be the Kage of our village. I will never want to be stuck in a room doing paperwork and having meeting after meeting with whiny egotistical morons again. "

The two gauntlet wearing men left to give their leader the message. The group continued to Wave and Hinata was smiling at her husband. It was after a few hundred feet that someone showed up in a rather flashy way or he planned to. " Now Zabuza, do you mean to tell me you are cruel enough to use your daughter's pet rabbit as a substitution target. Why don't you both come down and we can talk this rationally."

Zabuza and Haku were kind of surprised how fast the blonde young man caught on to the situation before him. He even had said rabbit in his hands and was stroking his fur and scratching behind his ear. The rabbit looked quite happy and calm at the moment. Haku and Zabuza jumped down and Haku walked over to him with one hand open asking that he return her rabbit which he did.

"Now that you returned my daughter's pet. Tell me what do you want to talk about? And you better make it good. I did not appreciate that you decided to interfere with our jobs. " Naruto walked over to Zabuza and smiled." I got information regarding your employer Gato that I believe you will find most interesting. Did you read the scroll I sent you? "

Zabuza smiled at him," No I did not. I didn't want to waste time and I decided to see if you were brave enough to tell me to my face what was on that scroll. " Naruto smiled and began to tell him. Gato was considered a highly effective and ruthless person in the criminal underworld. But after so many failed drug smuggling operations he was as poor as a pauper. Naruto told him both Kirigakure and Suna had stopped the man's drug operations in both countries and the Kages obtained the information through rather interesting interrogation tactics.

"So that is why the bald fat bastard refused to pay us up front and why he is so desperate to control that port town. I guess that make sense. But what do you have to gain from helping that town free itself from his grasp? " Naruto told him he planned to resurrect the village hidden in the whirlpools." For that, we need construction crews and materials. It also would not hurt having four more ninjas to join our village. I can tell you this much Zabuza this man freed me from a genjutsu that made me a puppet for years. "

Yagura having explained what happened to him made Zabuza and Haku realize that the civil war and the deaths of all those bloodline users had not been his fault and that Naruto was wise enough not to kill needlessly. He tried to take hold of his sword when Naruto's eyes changed from the color they had been before to the unmistakable pattern of the much-feared magenkyou Sharingan. He stopped his attempt at taking hold of his weapon.

"You are telling the truth then, you really did mean it. You would welcome all four of us to the resurrected village. Ok, fine we accept Uzukage. But we can't leave the town under the control of that fat bastard. " Naruto smiled at him as his eyes changed back. " We still need the construction crews and materials you know Konoha Uzushiogakure in ruins after all. "

The two decided to do an ambush plan on Gato and his men. Zabuza and his subordinates would pretend to be still the employees of Gato. When the bridge was almost complete they would appear to attack them or so he would tell Gato. In reality, they would join them and prepare for the fat man's obvious betrayal of them.

Naruto, Hinata, and Yagura went to the town and tried to learn more about Gato's illicit activities within the town. Naruto had a feeling that he was actually not doing this without some sort of backup. They saw a young woman with black hair running being chased by an obvious group if thugs.

Naruto took off jumping from roof top to roof top. He finally reached the group of thugs as the young woman begged them not to rape her. The group of thugs laughed and said that providing sexual favors was the only thing she was good for. Naruto immediately recognized that some of these thugs were an actually rogue ninja from so-called noble clans.

He recognized them because Hinata told him one of them was a cousin of hers that was exiled from Konoha for actually trying to rape her mother and having raped a few daughters of the merchant sector of Konoha. That was all the confirmation Naruto needed, as he knew his wife would not lie to him.

He took out several shurikens and using the shadow shuriken Jutsu he threw them at the group of thugs who got his and dropped dead where they stood. He and the others jumped down and introduced themselves to the poor scared woman. "I am Naruto, this is my wife Hinata and that is my brother Yagura. Are you all right Miss?"

Tsunami took a few seconds to calm down and she told him she was fine thanks to them. "Naruto these men are thugs working for a local crime boss. Why did you come and rescue me? If their boss finds out you will be their next target." Naruto smiled at her and told her the reason for them being in town in the first place.

"We have a few friends in Suna and Kiri actually that told us how much trouble this town in having so we decided to come and see if there was any way we could help. See we hoped that if he helps your town your town will be willing to lend some help to ours. We are from Uzushiogakure and you know that we will need a lot of help to rebuilt it. "

Tsunami began to laugh really hard when she heard that." How ironic, my father just went to get help from Konoha a few days ago and all he had to do was wait for a few days and he would have met you. He is a very experienced builder if anyone can help you rebuild your town it is him. "

Tsunami smiled at the group and simply told them that she had to do something to thanked them for saving her so with a smile on her face she invited them over to her family house for at the very least a home cooked meal. Naruto accepted but only if he could help cook as well.

Naruto was good at his word and helped Tsunami cook a wonderful meal. When the group and she were seated she told Hinata what a fortunate woman she was. "Naruto was a major help in the kitchen. Not many husbands are willing to help a woman out in the kitchen." Yagura began to laugh as he heard that.

"Brother does most of the cooking for our family. Hinata cooks every once in a while. I wish she would cook more often her fish dishes are finger licking good. " Just as the Shadow Clones were done setting the table the door opened and it was none other than Tazuna and a group from Konoha.

" Those demon brothers ran as soon as they saw that I was an Uchiha Elite. You did wonderful against Zabuza. I still can't believe that hunter ninja was a fake. He looked so real to me and Sakura. " Akamaru jumped from where he was sitting and ran towards the dining room. There he jumped onto Naruto's lap and began licking his face obvious that he was happy to see him.

" I am happy to see you too Akamaru but please stop you are embarrassing me in front of my brother and wife. " Akamaru simply laid down on his lap as he rubbed behind his ears." There is only one guy who was ever kind to my partner and was not a member of my clan. Naruto must be here somewhere. "

The group walked over to the dining room to find that Naruto, Hinata and a person they never met before were chatting while Akamaru was having the time of his life getting his ears scratched. He saw his partner and jumped off Naruto and joined him. " As a Konoha ninja and an Uchiha Elite, I must kill this freak for betraying Konoha."

As Sasuke was about to him Naruto he blocked the attack and threw him against the wall behind him. Sasuke fell down on the ground unconscious. His eyes active and a the Magenkyou Sharingan pattern clearly visible on both eyes. "Why don't you take a nap cousin. You clearly need it since you had such a long walk."

Sakura was the next to try and hit Naruto. Hinata was not about to let that happen so she punched her several times closing her chakra network temporarily. This caused her to glare at Hinata. "Traitor, you should have killed the freak that not only betrayed our village but also stole the eyes from someone in Sasuke's clan."

Hinata glared at her almost like she was trying to kill her with her eyes. "Naruto was never a ninja of Konoha, the forbidden scroll is and was his by birthright and those eyes are his since he is the grandson of Madara Uchiha. If anyone here has a right to call himself an Uchiha Elite it is not Sasuke but him."

Kakashi calmly walked over to Naruto and asked him quite friendly if he would ever consider returning to Konoha and being part of the village again. Naruto smiled at him and simply asked if he would ever consider dropping the lazy and pervert act and actually destroy his Icha Icha collection?

"So I guess the answer is no then, Naruto why are you here?" Tsunami decided to answer that question. "He is here because I hired him to get rid of Gato and his thugs. He is also the man who saved me from being raped by that monster's thugs when I returning from visiting an old family friend."

Kiba glared at Naruto for being so close to Hinata. "What I want to know is why is Hinata defending him and is so close to him like that? The other thing that is bothering me is how in the world did Hinata change so much and have such a rack in only such a short amount of time?"

Hinata sat down on Naruto's lap "That is simply Kiba, I am his wife. What wife would ever abandon her beloved husband for a village that only wanted to use her as a baby making machine? As to my body, what can I say, healthy diet, plenty of exercises and good sleep and anyone girl can have a body like this? "

Hinata looked at Sakura." If Sakura spent a little more time working out and training, instead of being a fan girl and gossiping she would not be the flat chested banshee she is today. " Kakashi could not stop himself from laughing as he saw the look on both Kiba's and Sakura's faces.

" Don't just stand there and help get the food from the kitchen. "Tsunami told the men present and they all went to get the food, all except Sasuke who was still unconscious on the floor. Kakashi woke him up with a water Jutsu and sat him down on the chair at the end of the table.

Kakashi saw that Naruto somehow was not the way he expected him to be. He was actually acting more mature and serious than what he had expected Naruto to behave like. "Alright, the food is on the table, thanks for the meal Tsunami. It is wonderful to arrive home to one of your home cooked meals." Tazuna told Tsunami as he sat down.

"Actually father Naruto also helped with the meal. " Kiba and Sakura looked at each other with the same thought going through their heads. 'Naruto can cook?' Kakashi had to admit that he did not expect him to like anything other than Ramen. It was at this time they heard a person running downstairs from the second floor.

A young boy looked like he is was out of breath. He took a few seconds to catch his breath and began doing something he would always regret doing. "YOU ARE ALL IDIOTS. GATO IS INVINCIBLE, AND HE IS GOING TO KILL THE WHOLE LOT OF YOU FREAKING MORONS. YOU COME HERE PRETENDING TO BE ALL THAT, BUT YOU HAVE NO IDEA OF WHAT PAIN AND SUFFERING IS WITH YOUR EASY AND SAFE LIVES. THE MINUTE YOU SEE HOW DANGEROUS IT IS YOU WILL RUN AWAY WITH YOUR TAILS BETWEEN YOUR LEGS. "

Naruto put down his spoon and apologized to Tsunami for anything he was about to do. He got up and walked over to the previously screaming boy." Are you done yelling? " Naruto asked him but the boy spat at him." Ok, so you are done yelling now it's my turn. " Naruto slapped him across the face so hard a red palm print could be seen on his cheek when he got up from the ground.

" You should not use that language in front of your mother. She did not raise you to be a potty mouth thug. As to not knowing pain and suffering. Let me ask you a few questions. Have you had everyone your town hate you just for being alive? Have they tried to kill you at least once a day since the day you could walk? Have you been forced to eat out of garbage bins and use clothes you found in dumpsters to have something to wear? Have you been told you are worthless and you would do the world a favor if you killed yourself? "

The boy looked at him almost stunned at the questions he asked. Tsunami decided to answer since her son was not able to." Naruto no one has a life like that. No child deserves to be treated like that. " Naruto smiled at her and began to walk towards the living room." That is where you are wrong Tsunami. The life I described it was my life in Konoha. Now please enjoy your meal but I need to work out and release some steam. "

Tazuna and his daughter could not believe what he just said. Tazuna looked at Kakashi and begged him to tell him if Naruto was exaggerating to make a point." Sadly no, Tazuna he is not telling you just how bad his life was. He just told you the sugar coated version of what his life was like."

Kakashi's personality became very serious and collected as he began to talk after Naruto had left the house. "I was raised by Naruto's parents since my father committed suicide. In a sense, Naruto is my brother. As an ANBU Captain, I could have found Naruto and Hinata when they both left the village. But what brother would I be if I dragged my little brother back to the village that simply made his life a living hell and wishes daily for his death? "

Kakashi looked at Hinata and smiled." and what brother would drag his loving bride to a family that wanted to marry her off so they could increase their political power and connections within the village? I thank you, Hinata for making my little brother happy. I am very happy to hear you two manage to get married. "


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Naruto in any format, this is fanfiction only.

Hinata smiled at Kakashi and simply asked if he felt like he was his little brother, then why did he join with the mobs that used to bully, beat and even try to kill said, little brother. Kakashi had hoped that Hinata was oblivious to this part of his life.

"Grief and Anger blinded me to the truth. I know it sounds like a pathetic excuse but at the time I was so angry at the loss of the only people to care about me enough as a family that I believed the nonsense that Danzo told me. He told me Naruto was, in fact, the reincarnation of the very fox that killed Minato and his wife, the two people I came to love as my own parents. "

Naruto was in the nearby forest beating a tree into timber. He then realized that maybe he should spend some time collecting some herbs in case Hinata or Yagura became injured. As he took a look around he also found Haku collecting some herbs herself. He made 50 Shadow Clones and they began to collect the herbs while he walked over to Haku and told her to sit down and talk with him.

"I guess Zabuza is injured by the looks of it, how bad is it? " Haku smiled at hearing the concern in his voice." We were doing as you asked tried to delay the Konoha ninja as much as we could. We simply did not expect them to have the copy cat ninja with them. The two demon brothers are both dead. Killed by the very same copy cat ninja as he mistook them for trying to kill their employer."

Haku looked upset as she said that."Honestly, they were just trying to scare them off. They had no intention of harming anyone and out of nowhere he attacks both of them with lightning Jutsu and killed both of them without even as much as a greeting. "

Haku then looked sad as she continued. " I know that I am not what you call a woman with a nice rack like your wife. But any woman would feel quite sad that they think she is an actual guy. I know I am not exactly big in the chest and hips areas but with all the work I do how can I be?"

Naruto smiled at her and told her to calm down. "Who was it that mistook you for a boy? I mean you have to be pretty stupid to mistake such a kind and gentle young woman for a boy." She smiled as she heard those words. "I have no clue who he was I was too busy trying to save my father's life from Kakashi of the Sharingan. He had a white dog with him if that is any indication."

Naruto began to laugh and she asked what was so funny, he told her at least he did not treat her as someone he could make his bitch. Haku punched him on the arm and asked for a clarification on what he said. "That was Kiba Inuzuka by the sounds of it. If he had smelled you to be as he called being in heat, he would definitely try to make you his mate."

Haku laughed as she began to say he behaves almost like a dog. "there is no almost about it. They have a complete pack mentality." Haku relaxed and felt better about being mistaken for a boy.

"Why are you out here so late Naruto? Shouldn't you be getting ready to go to bed with your beautiful wife? " Naruto smiled at her and he looked up to the sky or what little he could observe through the dense woods they were at." I met a real punk, he upset me something awful because he was spotting nonsense about not knowing anything about pain and suffering. "

Haku nodded her head." We're ninja Naruto if anyone knows pain and suffering it is us. I did not have such a wonderful childhood before my dad rescued me from my aunt and uncle. " Naruto began to tell her the no holds bar truth of his childhood. To say Haku was shocked and amazed that he survived was an understatement.

" So where are you going to sleep tonight?" Haku asked sounding a bit concerned. "On one of those tree branches. Compared to how I used to sleep when I was five it is practically a suite at a high price hotel." The Clones finished and gave her most of the herbs collected. "Tell Zabuza I wish him a speedy recovery. Chances are I might need his help with the thugs that Gato probably hired. I even expect some rogue ninja with him."

Haku asked why did he really need to help wave? She did believe him when she heard him that he needed help rebuilding the village. It was not exactly a big secret that the place was in ruins after the destruction of the village by the end of the Second Shinobi World War. "I guess I can't pull one over you, can I? It is also to make sure this place so no one has to live the life I did. No one knows pain as well as I do and if I can help this place avoid it that is the cherry on top of the cake."

Haku left with the herbs in a storage scroll as she saw him go up the tree walking up the surface of the tree like it was the most natural thing in the world. He got to a nice branch and fell asleep there, unknown to him the tree began to grow leaves and branches making a sort of mattress for him to sleep. I guess even mother nature took pity on the boy.

Inari was waiting for Naruto to come back as he went through everything he heard the other ninja say how his life had been. "Here I was thinking that no one was as miserable as I was, and this guy lived a life that makes my seem like a dream come true." Tsunami heard her son say that and she decided to walk up to the boy.

"Grass is always greener on the other side, or it is until you realize how much of your life you have taken for granted. Naruto is trying very hard to rebuild his home village and what have we been doing? We sit here feeling sorry for ourselves and expect the world to fix our problems for us. Inari we need to do something to make our small town strong enough to take care of our own problems and not depend entirely on the help of others. "

Tazuna heard his daughter say that and he decided to tell her that was the reason for the bridge in the first place. With a stronger economy, they could indeed invest more money in the much-needed infrastructure and defense of their town." Gato has us by the balls because he controls our only means to transport goods or gather food for the town. When we have that bridge his hold on us will evaporate and we will never suffer this again. "

Naruto was woken up the very next morning by Hinata. How in the world did she figure where be was sleeping? Her eyes allowed her to find him rather easily. She woke him up by giving a tender kiss on her lips. Naruto woke up and hugged her tight." You should know by now that I don't sleep that well when you are not near me. Next time you want to sleep under the stars tell me and I will come with you. "

Yagura was washing his face and was getting ready for another part of their plan. This one involved pretending to guard Tazuna while actually watching the various construction crews work. Yagura was not going to dismiss the possibility of Gato hiring some of the construction crew to sabotage the bridge.

Kakashi saw the morning as a perfect chance to teach his team the tree walking exercise. Sasuke and Sakura were actually asking who in the world would need such an exercise when they saw Naruto and Hinata walking down the tree like it was nothing to it at all. Kiba being the guy he was thought the same thing and tried to run up the tree to show that Naruto was nothing extraordinary.

Kiba did manage to run a few feet up the tree before he fell down hitting the ground head first. Sakura did not even turn to look at her teammate, she was like she had been since the teams were formed. Trying desperately to get Sasuke to fall in love with her and she was still failing miserably at it.

Naruto and Hinata used the transformation Jutsu to make themselves change the way they looked and looked like an old couple. They began to walk around and ask information about Gato. Some of the thugs even answered after all who would believe a pair of old geezers like them.

They even saw Inari and Tsunami buy groceries in the market and decided to help them out. Tsunami was really grateful that the old couple decided to help her out, so she invited back to a nice home cooked meal. Inari behaved a lot more polite than he ever did to them, which was a surprise to Naruto.

"Why are you being so polite to us? Didn't you didn't treat those people that helped your mother this way last night. Why the change of heart? " Inari looked a bit sad and remorseful." I learned by walking with mom to buy her groceries that they are a lot of people much worse off than I did. I just wish I had found that blonde guy and tell him he was right and that I am sorry for being such a stuck up, spoiled brat and that I was going to help my mom more from now on. "

Naruto touched his head and told him that he already did. In a puff of smoke, the old couple disappeared and Naruto and Hinata were there in their place." So you two were the old couple all along? I didn't know ninja could do that. "It was in order to gather information about Gato and his locations where he keeps his troops. Old people are often ignored and never noticed, so it makes sense to disguise yourself as one. Plus I must say my wife is going to be one cute granny by the looks of it. "

Hinata smacked him on his back, " You are not going to be such an ugly old geezer yourself. " this made Inari and Tsunami laugh as they saw talking to each other like they been married for years.

" So what exactly did you find out? " Kakashi asked him. Naruto looked at him and did not say a word." Come on, Naruto we are working together on this. The very least you can do is to share information with us so we can better help each other. " That was the last thing he actually wanted to hear from him.

" Kakashi, what gave you the idea that we are working together? I am sorry to blow your bubble here but the only thing we have in common is our client. " He looked at Tsunami and then Inari." If I could, I would ask you and your team to leave and let me and my team take care of it. The least I want is to be considered friendly towards a despicable and dishonorable place like Konohagakure. "

Kakashi could not believe what he was hearing. Here was the son of one of the most beloved Hokage saying that he did not want to be associated with the village his father died to defend. He needed to know why he still Konoha or he would never get him to return to the village.

Kakashi asked the two to sit down and maybe talk things out. Hinata sat down next to Naruto. Naruto decided to make things even more clear for the man sitting in front of him. "Kakashi did you ever wonder why Minato adopted you after your father killed himself? There is an actual report in the Hokage personal library did you know that? I read it when I took the forbidden scroll back."

Kakashi always wondered why he was never told of this. "Your father failed a mission true enough, but it was a mission Class S which means it was impossible for him to actually succeed in that mission with no less than three teams. He only had five people himself included. To put it bluntly, it was a suicide mission intending to get all present killed. "

Kakashi was not liking this one bit." In a script only I could see thanks to my eyes, it also said that the purpose was to cause three clans that were considered quite wealthy in ninjutsu scrolls and money to die out and thus increase the village's or should I say the Hokage's own power and wealth. Those families were the Hakate, Inuzuka, and Hyuuga. "

Kakashi demanded proof and Naruto was more than happy to show him his proof that he had the special eyes that allowed him to decrypt a high-level report. Naruto closed his eyes briefly and when he opened them the pattern of his eyes changed into the Magenkyuo Sharingan. "You were adopted to ensure the Hakate techniques and scrolls would be inherited by the then current Hokage."

Naruto saw that Kakashi was speechless. Naruto continued. "Uzushiogakure was an ally village and the first Hokage did not only betray the village hidden in the whirlpools but also the entire Uzumaki clan by placing Mito Uzumaki in a brainwash control genjutsu so that Konoha could take possession of the nine tails beast, the secret knowledge of the Uzumaki Sealing Knowledge and to cause the death of my grandfather Madara Uchiha. "

He deactivated his eyes and smiled towards Hinata." Hinata is the only good thing that ever happened to me in that accursed place. Do you honestly think I would ever consider going back to a place that betrayed my family, my clan, my home village and myself so many times?"

He stood up and walked towards the exit and Hinata soon was following him. "If somehow I learned that somehow that village has erupted in flames I would not waste a drop of pond water to save it. I have no desire or need to share any information with you Konoha ninja. The ninja of Uzushiogakure is not and will never again be your village's allies again. "

Kakashi was seen sitting still as he slowly worked through what he had learned. After he finally digested everything Naruto said he was seen with both hands on his face and he was sobbing as he realized that indeed everything Naruto said made sense." I can't believe that I never once considered those things possible. Why am I serving a village that lied to me about Naruto, killed my father for what wealth they could get from my family and betrayed the entire Uzushiogakure? "

Naruto was walking towards the place they would meet with Yagura and by the looks of it, he did not have good news." Brother nine, I have some disturbing news to share with you both. I had a suspicion about possible traitors within the construction crews building the bridge and indeed I found irrefutable proof that there are traitors there and worse. "

Naruto took the scroll Yagura gave him. He read it several times even with his eyes active and he came to a startling realization." So some construction workers actually work for Gato using the empty construction material crates to smuggle drugs. There are others that are stealing construction materials and sell them to make some extra money. "

Yagura was sure that he could get a hold of at least one of the people and get a confession from each of these group." You only need to get the one from the drug smuggler group, the other group are just desperate about the safe of their families. I also found the main staging area for Gato's forces. I think we could take care of most of them with some remote-triggered explosive scrolls. "

" I think so as well. They are just trying to feed their families. The smugglers, however, don't receive any mercy from us. " Yagura agreed with him as they went to corner the men that worked for Gato. It didn't take long for them to capture a few of them. Thanks to a judicious use of Tsukuyomi they learned the names of all the traitors in the construction crew and delivered them to Tazuna he told them to leave town and never return or he would tell the people and they would stop at nothing to see them dead.

Hinata hit on an idea about placing explosive tags inside the containers in case Gato wanted to recover some of his merchandise as he learned that the traitors left town. Tazuna looked at her and smiled, "Normally I would agree, but there is also the chance that he will force some kids into getting the drugs for him. I wouldn't want a bunch of kids dying to be on my conscious would you?"

Naruto had to agree that killing innocent kids would not leave a pleasant taste in their mouths. "This would also mean that we are getting ready for Gato to make his move. A few days before Zabuza finished getting better. Too bad about the demon brothers though they could have been a good addition to our village ninja Corp."

Yagura had to agree with Naruto that they would have been a good addition. "The only other problem I got is that I lost half my construction workers. How in the world am I going to replace six hundred workers on such a short notice?" Yagura and Naruto smiled at Tazuna. "I wouldn't worry too much you just need to teach us what you need to be done tonight and we can take care of it."

Tazuna wanted to doubt that two of them could take care of what six hundred men could do, but in the end, he had no other alternatives. He decided to teach both Yagura and Naruto how to do the work the traitors would have been responsible for doing. It was not something that took too long since it was nothing really technical.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Naruto in any format, this is fanfiction only.

For Kakashi, this mission at first was a chance for his team to get recognized and thus being able to enter the next Chuunin exams. After the meeting and several chats with Naruto he felt like this mission, in reality, was fate's attempt to make him realize that not everything about Konoha was as sweet as he once believed.

The realization that they indeed killed his father and in some way betrayed their closest ally made him realize that Naruto had been correct in leaving the village hidden in the leaves and now instead of convincing him to return he had decided that he had actually convinced him without trying to leaving the village of traitors and joining the very village they had betrayed.

The only problem was how to leave without alerting too many suspicions. "Naruto do you have any idea how can I get this team back to Konoha and yet leave it so I can join you and help you rebuild Uzushiogakure?" Naruto continued to look at his shadow Clones working hard at the construction of the bridge. "I would say send a shadow clone in your place and when the team finishes reporting and everyone goes home dispell. Maybe even leave a bunch of ashes and a suicide note if you want to shock them."

Kakashi had to admit the shadow clone part was possible for him to do, the only part he would never agree to was to fake his own suicide. This gave him a bad taste to his mouth as he once saw his father after he had committed suicide himself. Kakashi hated the very notion of thinking of committing suicide because of this.

Tazuna was more than happy to agree that Naruto and Yagura were actually some of the best construction workers that he ever had the pleasure of working with. They not only could do hundreds of things at the same time. They actually got better at their different tasks quicker than anyone in the construction crews.

The idea that so many people were still willing to work for Tazuna knowing that they basically were signing their own death warrants made Gato very angry and very confused. He had several people that used to slow down the construction mysterious banish and then some others didn't do as he once told them to do.

The smugglers were killed by what looked like a rival group that wanted the business for themselves. The bodies of the smugglers were burned beyond recognition. This only told Gato that the group that wanted the business of the now dead smugglers were not a group that messed around and had no qualms about slaughtering their competition. Both of these attributes were some that he considered very admirable and worthwhile.

The plan was simple enough on that part. A small group of Shadow Clones would slowly work their way through Gato's forces and eliminate any potential threat before the foolish crime boss when realized what was really going on. Since the Clones were of Naruto they would also have his vampiric bloodline. They could maintain themselves almost indefinitely as long as they had some blood every once in a while. This worked great because not only would they gather information on the organization but also eliminate enemies in an efficient manner.

The week that Zabuza needed to recuperate was spent largely by Kakashi teaching his team a simple Chakra control exercise. Naruto was there just to get some much-needed comedy relief. As he saw the three initially thinking it would be easy to walk up the trunk of a large tree. He got his wish and boy did he laugh when he saw the three fall head first on the ground.

Sasuke was not liking the way he was laughing at their many failed attempts. "Hey freak, why don't you put your money where your mouth is? I bet you can't even do it and you are only laughing because you are trying to make it look like you can do this exercise."

Naruto looked at Sasuke and smiled. "Sure thing cousin. How much money are you putting up for the bet?" Sakura screamed that a no clan bastard like him should not call someone like Sasuke cousin or even talk to him at all. "I was not talking to you banshee. Keep your nose out of this. So what amount are you betting?"

Sasuke still was thinking that he was as broke as when he lived in the village. "Ok, how about double of whatever amount you bet." Sasuke imagined that he had nothing so he would not risk anything at all.

"Alright then that would be five hundred thousand Ryo then, this is going to be the easiest money I made since I won that poker tournament last month." Naruto calmly walked over to the tree he began to walk up the tree and turned around after he nearly reached the top. He walked down and was on the ground in less than a few minutes.

"So cousin when do I get to get my money? " Sasuke wished he had never made that bet. It would take him most of his life doing missions none stop to pay off that amount." I can pay you that much right now, I only need to access my clan's accounts which mean you would have to come back with me to Konoha to get that money."

Naruto knew a trap when he heard him say that. "For that much money, you can forget it. I am not setting foot in that hellhole for all the gold in the world. I would literally have to be forced to go there and if a ninja from that place or a team tries to do that I will slaughter them and leave their corpses for animals to feed on. "

Sakura saw the look of disappointment on the faces of both boys that were present." Konoha is your hometown Naruto. How can you say you hate the place you were born on? That just shows what an ungrateful person you are. They took care of you even though you should be looked after by your clan or close family. "

Naruto could no longer hide his anger when he heard the banshee say that. He looked at the group with a fully mature Sharingan shown in both eyes." I am not clanless you loud, obnoxious banshee. I am a member of the Uzumaki Clan, Uchiha Clan, and Namikaze Clan. I am the grandson of Madara Uchiha and Mito Uzumaki. I called Sasuke my cousin because he is my cousin. "

He stepped closer to them and glared at her."I hate the village that betrayed not one but two of the clans I am member off. They betrayed the Uchiha when they believed Danzo's obvious lie and killed most of them to harvest their eyes. I hate them for destroying Uzushiogakure and killing all the Uzumaki Clan be they ninja or civil and only left two members alive so they could take advantage of them. "

Naruto made a fist and punched a hole in the tree next to him." They tried to steal the Biju that the Uzumaki Clan kept safe, and they stole most of our sealing knowledge and arts from both Mito and my mother. Then to top it off they tried to kill me for years. I don't just hate Konoha I would help Orochimaru destroy it and burn the remains to ash. So do yourself a favor banshee don't talk about things you don't know anything about. "

Naruto left the trio looking at him as he left. Sasuke had never realized that there was another Uchiha in the village and that indeed Naruto if what he said is true he was indeed his cousin. The explanation of how the Uchiha Clan met their end made more sense now that Naruto told them of his explanation for what happened.

'Here I was thinking that I was all alone in the world and instead I had a cousin whom I treated so badly. My mother never knew he was a member of our Clan. I know that if she knew Naruto would have at the very least would have grown up with us. I can't blame him for hating the village since now I don't feel as loyal to it as I did yesterday. '

Naruto hated that no matter where he went the people of Konoha would whenever they showed up would do their utmost to make him feel unwelcomed. He decided since he could nothing about the team since they signed a contract with the same town he would simply keep to himself and would no longer try to help them. It was something he would have to work hard on since he still wanted to help them since he was such a nice guy.

His most relaxing post was by far watching over the family of their client. Deep down he wondered how different would his life be if he had grown up with a pair of loving parents. He had once promised Hinata that he would do his best to make sure their kids would never go through what they both did.

This only made her love him all that much more. The couple was wandering around pretending to be a tourist looking at the town. They had transformed into the picture of a happy couple, the only thing they looked much older. Hinata kept teasing him as the two kept an eye on Tsunami and Inari as they purchased groceries from the local shops.

"I bet you want to fool around with someone younger, you old coot. " Hinata said to Naruto making him laugh." I might look wife, but I would never even consider it. You are the only one for me. Maybe it is you who is tired of looking at my wrinkles and bald spot. " Hinata laughed as she heard him." Not at all, I been in love with you for years now and that is not going to change anytime soon. "

This entire act made a couple of thugs following them relax realizing that they really were just a couple of old married people looking at the things in the market. Tsunami knew better and she decided to make her shopping faster. Inari, however, was having an eye opening experience.

This was the first time that he deduced to accompany his mother grocery shopping. He never realized that he indeed living a much better life than a lot of people in the town. The realization really hit home when an older sister to a girl his own age offered herself to let the man sleep with her if he would give them enough money so that her little sister had something to eat.

Inari saw the way malnutrition was evident on the both of them. The worse had been on the older sister which by his guess she was actually giving most of the food she obtained to her younger sister. After a little while, he saw a couple of younger boys that him being chased away from a garbage bin from one of the local restaurants.

As the group managed to carry all the groceries home Naruto and Hinata dropped their Jutsu. Hinata went to help Tsunami in the kitchen. She also knew that Naruto would need to talk to the young boy about what he just saw. "Something the matter Inari? You looked like you seen a nightmare."

Inari looked at him and he wiped the tears from his eyes. " So you lived like they did? " Inari asked him. Naruto could have said a simple yes but no he wanted him to know the truth." No, Inari I didn't have an older sister that looked out for me, and the restaurant owners did not chase me away. They simply threw poison in the garbage bin after they threw away their leftovers. "

Inari could not imagine living like that." When I was young I discovered an old scroll. It was the summon contract from an old summons clan that was long forgotten. Once I found it I gained the ability to look out for myself. That is what you need Inari. You need to work out, work hard and learn to be self-sufficient. To help the people that you care about will bring much joy to your life. "

Naruto looked towards the kitchen and he continued. " If Hinata was not part of my life I would be the most miserable person around. Take care of the people you love Inari, you don't want to one day feel like it was your fault that your most precious people aren't around anymore."

Inari promised that he would do just that. He would work hard, study and learn to protect the people that were precious to him. He did admit that he might need some help with the learning to defend himself. "I would need to learn to defend myself from someone. I don't know who would teach me. We aren't exactly swimming in money after all."

Naruto smiled at him, "Tell you what if you really are willing to put your all into it I can teach you how to defend yourself and others. What do you say Inari? Want to become my first student?" Inari was so happy to hear that he gave him a huge hug and was thanking him over and over again.

The days went fast it the case when people enjoy what they do. The week was finally over and the plan worked like an absolute dream. The shadow Clones had finally run out of a steady supply of blood and also managed to learn that Gato was actually not the big Boss he made himself be.

The fact began to come together as each of the shadow Clones dispelled. To Naruto when the last one disappeared the scheme was actually rather simplistic in the way it was thought out. The fact is that Gato was actually a servant of the Fire Lord. The Fire Lord sent Gato to pretend to cause instability in the region and thus have a great excuse to attempt to help the port town with the promise of them becoming part of his nation.

He explained this to Yagura and Hinata with surprising results. Yagura actually took this rather calmly but Hinata was foaming mad. "You mean to tell me this entire thing is nothing more than a land grab scheme? You saw all those people suffering and all the Fire Lord cares is extending his territory. Why am I not surprised Konoha would be willing to help with this?"

Yagura began to say one the one side she knew how badly the village treated her husband and on the other side it was not something that many other Fire Lords before had not done themselves.

"If this is the case we need to be extra quick in dealing with Gato. We can't have any loose ends on our part. My Clones secured enough knowledge and evidence to have our actions covered and to implicate the Fire Lord if not the Hokage by association."

Haku jumped down and told them that Zabuza was more than ready for his part. The staged ambush in the bridge would proceed as previously discussed. Naruto took from his pocket and gave Haku several scrolls.

"In each of these scrolls is one of these three prong kunai, when Gato shows up with his own thugs throw them at them. Even if they don't hit they will be enough. " Hinata saw the kunai and remembering the stories of the yellow flash she could not help but smile. " It seems it is true after all, like father like son. "

Gato didn't understand how did the group of smugglers not only killed most of his most able people but also destroyed so much merchandise in only one week. The worst part is that they vanished into thin air. No one could tell them where to find the group. There was not much you could learn from the remains of the men they killed except that they were vicious.

The damnable bridge was being constructed at neck breaking speeds. In the last week, they were a few hundred feet from completion. All the different hit man he sent to kill Tazuna and his family died the very same say he put out the contract on the bridge builder and his family.

The day if the inauguration would be the day he actually promised Zabuza that he would triple his payment if he killed everyone and that included the brats that were causing him so much trouble. "Alright Gato we hit them tomorrow, but you better come through with this money or we will kill you as an example of what happens to those that mess with us."

Gato smiled his most assuring smile and looked at the man. "Don't be like that Zabuza you will get everything you deserve and more tomorrow I can promise you that at the very least." Gato left barely containing his own laughter as he left the man's hideout.

'Like I would waste money on some rogue ninja for hire. I have more than enough people to take care of the survivors of their fight and then I will make Tsunami my personal whore. '

The two groups finally met and Kakashi had made his decision. The people were watching as the two men both Naruto and Zabuza came within arms reach and much to their astonishment the two men greeted each other not as foes but almost as old friends. "Glad you made a full recovery Zabuza I was quite worried there for a minute. Too bad about the demon brothers we have to make sure they are properly buried with all the honors."

Zabuza smiled at Naruto. "Already taken care off. When do you think the big, fat, stupid, slob going to realize that we aren't going to try and kill each other?" Almost as if he was calling them Gato and his thugs came out in hiding with the thugs trying hard not to laugh as they heard what Zabuza called their boss.

"ZABUZA WHAT AM I PAYING YOU FOR? KILL THE BRATS AND THE CYCLOPS ALREADY AND GET TO KILLING THE BLASTED BRIDGE BUILDER. " Naruto took out a piece of parchment and began reading what sounded like Gato's personal diary. " And so when the sellsword morons finish the survivors I will give them all some of my arsenic-laced saki and I will have eliminated all those that oppose me and not paid a dime."

Fifty of the thugs left his side there and then but he still had 250 others that believed the stuff Naruto read was all made up. Haku did as Naruto had asked and threw the kunai from the scrolls. "They can't even aim straight, come on guys those that kill those useless ninja wannabes get double payment."

As the large group began to ran towards then a large cloud of smoke appeared and 50 Shadow Clones appeared and with a kunai much like the one that Haku threw they disappeared in a flash and as the flash traveled throughout the field more and more thugs began dropping dead. In a matter, of seconds all the thugs were dead and Gato looked like a pincushion with all those kunai sticking from him.

Zabuza was if anything impressed beyond imagining. He just saw the repeat performance of the Jutsu that made the Fourth Hokage feared and infamous across the ninja world. "Boy am I glad I am on your side, Konoha better not mess you with Naruto."


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Naruto in any format, this is fanfiction only.

"With this, I do believe that this mission will be complete once we finish helping you with this bridge. Haku would you be so kind in taking care of the clean up? I have much to discuss with Tazuna and your father is coming to help me. " Haku smiled as she went and would gladly do the requested favor." Of course, it will be my honor to help you Uzukage. "

Sasuke didn't understand why she referred to him as a Kage. Kakashi told him he was probably doing so he would get used to the feeling of being called by his official title as the head of a hidden village. Sasuke still couldn't believe he was going to be the Kage of a newly reconstructed Uzhushiogakure.

Naruto left with Tazuna and Zabuza was following close behind them. Inari turned out really took his lessons well and he managed to defend his mother against several of the thugs that ran away from main headquarters of the criminal. Naruto rubbed his hair and told him he made him very proud.

The poor kid blushed out of sheer embarrassment. "Now is there anywhere we can talk privately?" Naruto asked and Tazuna mentioned his office. As the three men sat down Tazuna was sure that they needed to discuss their payment for the mission. He was in for a surprise. "We don't require payment for the mission, Tazuna. What we do need is help from you and your expertise, we need your help and materials to help rebuild Uzhushiogakure. Can we count on you as our ally from now on?"

Tazuna was surprised by this request. "Naruto of course we consider you and those with you our allies and thanks to you we managed to retake much of the money Gato had stolen from the people of wave. We gladly would help with the reconstruction efforts. But why must you even ask?"

Zabuza sat down as he saw the look on Naruto's face. "I had to ask because of the possibility of you becoming allies with Konoha. I hate to tell you this Tazuna but we of Uzhushiogakure will never make the same mistake again. We will not be allies with the village that betrayed us before. Fool me once damn on you, Fool me twice damn on me. I will not put the new Uzhushiogakure at risk again. "

Tazuna could see that much like a leader he was already thinking of every possibility where something could go wrong for his people." I actually was thinking of moving my family to a new place. It seems your village would have need of a master builder eventually. How about we move to Uzhushiogakure and help you make that great village as great or greater than it was before?"

Both Naruto and Zabuza agreed that it would be for the best if he did and accepted his offer. Inari was happy because he could still continue to receive lessons from Naruto, Tsunami was happy because it would be a new start for her and be free from all the negative feelings she often felt while remembering all that Gato took from her and her family.

The bridge was completed and the team from Konoha was about to leave. "Naruto I know that the village has not been too kind to you, but will you not reconsider returning to Konoha?" this caught him by surprise hearing Sakura of all people ask such a thing.

"Sakura the only thing I want from your team is this, tell the Hokage I know what happened to Uzhushiogakure during the second war, tell him the new Uzushiogakure will also remember the mistakes and grievances of the past. If any come to the village in aggression they will not survive. We will never trust Konoha again. Tell him as Uzukage I will protect my people and will show those that harm them no mercy. "

Sakura was speechless as she finally understood that he would never return to the village. Secretly she was actually happy to hear it, that would mean that the so-called demon brat was gone from Konoha forever.

The bridge was eventually called the Great Uzumaki Bridge in honor of the hero of wave and leader of their newest ally the Uzukage, leader of Uzushiogakure Naruto Namikaze. People often asked if the leader's last name was Namikaze why the bridge was not called the Great Namikaze Bridge? Tazuna laughed and he said that he wanted to honor the clan that his mother was from. The Uzumaki Clan, the clan he truly considers his own.

He explained that legally his name was currently Naruto Namikaze, but as soon as he manages to reconstruct the village and make the last two alliances with the other two villages he planned to retake his family name and then be able to be called Naruto Uzumaki. He didn't have the heart to tell them he would have to undergo a very dangerous ritual to do that.

As the group left the town and got on board the boat that would take them to the island Uzushiogakure was founded on Naruto began to look at a large crate. "Kakashi I don't know where you think you are going? I told the people of wave and I think I was pretty clear that I will never be part of Konoha again. So tell me where do you think you are going?"

Kakashi had to admit that after their talk he did decide to leave Konoha as well. "I guess one more rogue ninja joining your village by the looks of it Naruto." Naruto had to be perfectly clear that if he joined Uzushiogakure it was a point of no return. "I will never consider Konoha to being our ally Kakashi. I might actively seek to ruin it either financially or down right militarily."

Kakashi had to smile as she saw his eyes, "Well that will make us very popular with both Kumo and Iwa. The only problem I might think they could have with you is the small fact that Minato Namikaze was your father and thus they will find it hard to believe that you actually hate Konoha as much as you actually do. "

Zabuza decided the other problem was that Minato used a technique that he too knows to kill entire battalions of their men in the last major war. Their combined hatred and disbelief in his intentions might make for quite the barrier for them to become allies with Uzushiogakure.

"We will cross that bridge when we get there. The main problem is how your former boss, the Hokage will react to us basically stopping his attempt to make wave their ally and one of their best ninja sending a shadow clone to give a report so that he can defect from their village. "Somehow I don't think the Hokage is going to be very friendly or happy to realize that the so-called copycat ninja no longer serves him or the village."

Kakashi looked at them, "Well considering that they pretty much caused my father to kill himself. I don't really see why I should be so loyal to them in the first place. The only real shame is that it took me this long to realize it. I guess I just got caught up in the excitement of being an ANBU Captain. "

Once they actually reached the village they saw the damage and they were speechless. The only building that looked like survived was the building where the Uzukage had his main offices. As Naruto walked towards it, he began to fell this warmth spread over him, it was almost as if the building itself was welcoming home.

He looked at the office where so many Uzukage had watched over the village and the clan they had loved so much. He began to notice that there was a blinking light on what seemed to be the stone desk. The others could not see if for some reason. He stepped closer and he placed his hand on the light.

Out of nowhere, a light construct video began to play. 'If you are seeing this our village is no more. Never in my fifty years as Uzukage would I have believed that Konoha once our dearest friends would betray us this way. As I record this they are destroying our defenses. I guess I should have never taught the defense schematics to our friends. I truly believed that it would be a gesture of friendship to show them how to better defend themselves. '

The man took off his hat and a badly scarred faced with long red hair appeared.' If your intention is to rebuild know this. Only the next Uzukage will be able to access the secret location of our sealing archives. If you are indeed the next Uzukage I beg you don't make the same mistake I did. Keep your village safer than I could. '

Naruto was almost wondering who this person was and how in the world did the building recognized him? In truth, he should not even be recognized as an Uzumaki since he was legally a Namikaze. The other part it not only recognized him as an Uzumaki but as the next Uzukage.

Hinata and Zabuza watched the entire thing. "Naruto do you know where the archives are?" Naruto smiled at her and touched the very walls on the office. As soon as he did the was a pattern visible in the walls and ceiling on the room.

"The sealing archive is this very building Hinata. Use your eyes and you will see that all these decorative markings all over the inside of this building are not just for looks. They are the ones that kept the entire library of Uzushiogakure and this building intact while everything else turned to rubble. "

Zabuza had to agree with Naruto this building was more than likely overlooked when Konoha raided the village." I do hope that you will let me help you train some, as our Kage, there are many things that you need to learn and rather quickly if we want to get this village up and running properly. "

" Alright Zabuza you got your time and I will train. I still need to make a proper assessment of the damage and make a proper accounting of how much materials we will need. " Tazuna decided to walk into the room and give them a big surprise.

" I am a master builder Naruto. You can relax and take a few days to train. I already have a very good rough draft of the materials needed. I even have a schedule on how long it will take to reconstruct most of the village proper. I would, however, suggest we rebuild the walls and reprogram the defenses. I don't imagine our first hostile visitors will take that long to pay us a visit. "

Zabuza smiled at him." Actually, I already sent a scroll for aid to both Suna and Kiri. I expect them to arrive as soon as two days. Both Kages I imagine will be quite happy to send a few hundred good strong hands to help their ally."

Zabuza walked over to Hinata and smiled. "As for training, I imagine we can do much more training on the road. I imagine you want to get started meeting Kumo and Iwa to solidify our alliances. With four hidden villages allied with us, Konoha would have to be suicidal to dare and attack us. That will give us plenty of time for us to reconstruct and even expand. "

Hinata was all smiles for some strange reason." It would also give us a chance to perfect your gentle hand technique. Don't think I haven't noticed yours have absorbed some Hyuuga blood. I imagine it was from some of my clan that tried to kill you. "

Naruto could not help but to laugh," I guess that will teach me for trying to keep secrets for you wife. You can read me like an open book." Tazuna could not help but yo smile as he once said the very same thing to his wife so long ago.

Zabuza was about to retire for the evening when he looked back and with a bow, he asked something he was not expecting. "Will there be anything else? If not I will retire for the evening I wish you happy dreams Uzukage." Naruto smiled and he did tell him he would need to start to thinking about a possible recruitment and Academy program.

"Quite right, once we have sufficient ninja we can start doing missions. I will get on it while we travel. For the record, I just want to be the ANBU Commander and that is all I want. I have even come up with a few dozen codenames already that you are just going to love. " Hinata asked where would they sleep and then it was pretty obvious since there was only one building left intact.

" I think the underground quarters for the last ANBU garrison will suffice for now. In case you are wondering, we will sleep here. This room has a separate bedroom for the Kage and his wife for times the Kage needed to work long hours. " He touched a wall and the wall opened to reveal a nice bathroom and bed.

Tazuna and the others followed him to find that on the basement was a complete complex. The place looked like it was used by the ANBU stationed to protect the building and if you didn't notice all the broken pieces of armor and weapons. It actually looked quite cozy. Tazuna didn't waste any time in running towards one of the beds and jumping on it. He immediately fell asleep and looking rather comfortable sleeping on the bed. The others decided it was a perfect chance to turn in.

As Hinata was getting ready for bed she looked at Naruto and smiled. "So tell me Naruto are you always going to introduce me as your wife? " Naruto smiled as he pulled her closer to him as she climbed into bed near him. "I am not saying anything dishonest. You are my wife and I am your husband. You will have to forgive me for not giving you a proper honeymoon. I have been so busy but don't you worry I do plan to make it up to you."

Hinata blushed as she rested and got really comfortable next to him. "I am not complaining Naruto. I for one couldn't possibly ask for a better husband than you. I only wanted to tell you that at the very least it helps me keep all those other kunoichi, from thinking they might have a chance with you. You are mine, and I plan to keep it that way. "

Hinata slept very comfortable with Naruto and the others seem to have had a good night sleep. In the morning the decision was made to visit Kumo first and foremost. The idea was first proposed by Tazuna that he told them if anyone had the much-needed materials needed to reconstruct the defenses that would be Kumo.

Zabuza, Kakashi, Hinata and Naruto left as soon as they were all ready to get on their way. The trip was not just a walk through flowering Meadows and peaceful nature walks. They had run into several bandit groups. Zabuza considers this fortunate as they were perfect opponents to use in the training Naruto would receive during their trip.

Zabuza first decided to train him in his own specialty. The silent kill method was not that difficult for Naruto to pick up, and the pile of dead bandits was clear indication of this. Hinata, on the other hand, had a much harder time in her training. The training had been to look for possible weaknesses without using her eyes.

According to Zabuza, the enemy would display certain tells when they had a particular weak spot. They would either try to not really on a body part or they would try to put all the focus on their strongest side as to hide their weak spots. At first, Hinata had a tough time figuring that out, but after fifteen bandits groups, she was getting pretty good at spotting the weak spots.

The idea was that she should not depend on her eyes for everything. Zabuza had heard stories of people with eyes like her going blind because they overused their eyes and put a lot of stress on them for having grown dependent on the power of their eyes.

Kumo was not at all happy to see him. In fact, they tried to kill them outright for even asking to meet with their Kage. They, however, did not expect Naruto knocking them down as easily as they did. "Look we have some serious business to discuss with your Kage. I don't have time to play around."

Several of the guards took this as they really were trying to pretend to meet with their Kage and kill him so they came at them with weapons. That was when one of them made the mistake of trying to harm Hinata. "You tried to harm me and I let you off the hook as a sign of peace. You harm my wife and now the kid gloves come off. I swear not one of you who tried to harm my wife will leave here alive."

The guards must have thought he was bluffing. I mean how much could a guy his age to against experienced veteran ninja. In a manner of seconds, his fangs began to grow and with a single hand sign he made a couple of Clones keep Zabuza, Haku, and Hinata safe.

That is when the foolish guards wished they had listened. He began tackling and devouring one guard after the other. The bloodless corpses just drop one after the other. This must have scared them very much because they started to make a racket, screaming that a monster was eating the guards.

The Kage decided to check what was happening and he glared at Naruto as he finished off the last guard, wiping the blood from his lips. "Would you tell me why was it necessary to kill our guards?" Naruto was glad to see the Kage was a lot more reasonable than the guards had been.

"It is quite simple, we told them that I needed to speak with you. Instead, they tried to scare us off and when we told them that we had serious business to discuss. They tried to kill me and the people with me. I only killed them in self-defense and to protect my wife. "

The Kage must have seen that he was not lying." I see, you must not be from around here otherwise, you would know that the people of this village are not welcoming to strangers. Especially strangers that are both wearing armor and have weapons. Very well follow me to a nearby Inn. You must have something to tell me. "

The Kage was being a lot more welcoming that they figure. " Now would you tell me your names. I would like to know who felt it was so urgent to meet me. " Naruto stood up as a sign of respect and he indicated a person as he spoke." Our healer Haku Momochi, my second in command Zabuza Momochi and my beloved wife Hinata Hyuuga. I am the current Uzukage of Uzushiogakure, Naruto Namikaze. "


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Naruto in any format, this is fanfiction only.

A for an instant became quite uncertain as to how can someone occupy a Kage position for a village that was mostly a burned out ruin. "How did you become a Kage if you don't mind me asking?" Naruto looked at him and smiled. He slowly got comfortable on his seat and looked at Hinata.

"I went through the same procedure any ninja from Uzushiogakure went through to be made Kage. The very building itself welcomed me and accepted me as the next Kage and thus I gained access to all information that it contained. I know the truth A, so you can relax. "

A did relax after hearing this." So the truth finally comes out. You know full well that we didn't attack Uzushiogakure as many have come to believe. I do believe we still have several hundred Uzumaki Clan members here still living as refugees. So my fellow Kage what do you consider important enough that you needed to come here in person? "

Naruto told him that this discussion was not one to be had out where anyone could just listen in. A had to agree as he stood up and began walking towards his office building. As soon as he entered he wished he asked for some earplugs." Is this the reason you spend so much time outside your office A? By everything that is holy, what is that infernal racket? "

A for his part could not help but to feel happy that someone else felt like he did regarding the sound that was coming from his office." That would be my brother Killer B singing his latest song. It is one reason but truly I spend most of my time outside my office because I also love my village dearly. "

Hinata looked at Haku and Haku looked at Zabuza who just said that it wasn't that funny of a joke. As A walked into the office he saw his brother become quite almost immediately as he saw Naruto. Something about him made him feel a fear he never knew was possible for him to fear.

"Didn't he tell you that I wouldn't approve of the subject that song was about. " Naruto pointed at his stomach. " Sorry, I just was trying to write a tragedy for once. I will excuse myself and I do promise not to write any more songs that speak of that again. "

A was shocked to see the always headstrong fearless brother he grew up with looking downright meek. As he sat down on his desk chair and Naruto sat down on the seat in front of him. Naruto began what would be a memorable discussion for him at the very least. "First you should know that I know it was Konoha that attacked my village as the second war started."

A nodded his head and was not surprised by this revelation. "They always did want to know all the knowledge your village had on the ancient art of sealing. I guess they attacked in order to get as much if it as they could once they pillaged the village."

Naruto continued as soon as he was done speaking. "Yes, they did and because of it, my village is as you said a burned out ruin. I also want you to know I hate Konoha for that and so many other reasons. I hate that damnable village to my very core and will not shed a single tear if I hear of its timely destruction. "

A found that to be very strange since his own father had once been a Kage of the very village he so clearly hated. " As such I would appreciate it if you didn't share any information we share with that despicable thing they call a Hokage. " A understood now the reason for telling him of his hatred towards Konoha.

"With that said I need to form an alliance between our villages. As it stands my village had few if any ninja and thus is all but defenseless. As part of the alliance, the few ninja that I do have will be able to do missions for you when you need the extra help. This will slowly bring in money I will require to rebuild my village but also provide added security from possible Konoha attacks. "

A understood his reasoning and it was sound. If he found himself in Naruto's position he would have done much the same." To truly make your village safe I would suggest you make alliances with more than one village. The more allies your village has the more work you will have available and the less likely Konoha will be in attacking your village. "

Naruto nodded his head." We do think alike, in preparation for that eventuality I have an alliance with Kirigakure and Sunagakure. I plan to go to Iwagakure next but since my name is Naruto Namikaze I don't expect my reception will be as friendly as it was here. I expect the minute they hear my name their Kage will demand my head on a silver platter. "

A could not help but to laugh as it was true." Don't worry about it, since we are allies I will send a representative to you to avoid that sort of thing from happening. "Naruto simply asked that it was one that didn't rap. A nodded his head again. " It would make your trip a lot more painful than I would force on my worst enemy let alone a new ally. "

" I also need building materials to reconstruct my village. " A was way ahead of him." I will send you some but I will do one better I will also have a public meeting with the citizens of my village and I will present you as the new Uzukage. I will also offer all Uzumaki the chance to return to their ancestral village. This will increase the number of your citizens and ninja alike. Thus making your reconstruction effort much easier. "

The Raikage asked for someone that worked very well and for a long time with his brother. The young rather pretty nice looking kunoichi entered in a very respectful manner." Ah, Yugito nice to see you got my message so fast please come right in. I have someone that I need to introduce you to. I also have a bit if a difficult mission for you. "

Yugito stepped in and stood ready to receive her mission." I am yours to command Raikage. You need only tell me the mission and I will not let you down. " Naruto had to smile at her attitude." I got to say this A this ninja certainly speaks well of you. I find myself wishing that one day my ninja will hold me with such respect as she obviously does you. "

A had to laugh and he smiled at him." Yugito I like to introduce you to Naruto Namikaze, the new Uzukage. Next to him are his second in command Zabuza Momochi and his wife Hinata Hyuuga. This is a team member of my brother's team Yugito. I am sure both of you have much in common. "

For some reason, Hinata was glaring daggers at her and she was acting quite possessive of him." The mission should you chose to accept him is to be a representative for our village and be his guide to Iwagakure. Having the family name Namikaze is going to make meeting their Kage a rather difficult situation but with the two of you present and you representing our village I hope to avoid hostilities. "

Yugito looked like she was talking with someone and she seemed to be having quite the discussion since she didn't respond to what A had said as quickly as she expected. Naruto knew what was going on and with Kurama's suggestion he stood up and touched her bare skin. This was not something that Hinata liked or expected.

As Naruto entered the mindscape he had to admit it was rather peaceful and quite beautiful. 'Compared to the sewer you once had me living in this place is paradise.' Naruto smiled and told Kurama that he did improve it after he learned how to do it. He walked towards the two people arguing about something.

"Excuse me ladies, but mind if I participate in this discussion." both the two tails and Yugito were caught by surprise. Yugito immediately jumped into the defensive. "How can you even enter my mind? And how do you even know what I was doing?"

Naruto relaxed a little and a large amount of red Chakra began to escape from him and formed the image of a fox with nine tails. "What can I say, it is mostly a favor he did for me. It is not every day that I get to meet with my little sister now is it?" Yugito understood as she saw the nine tails being greeted by his sister in such a friendly and tender way.

"So you are not only a supposed Kage but you also have one of the nine Biju with you. I never even heard of there being an Uzukage. I still think it is a lie. " Naruto walked over to a patch of grass and sat down smelling some of the flowers." I am the Uzukage, and I am trying to rebuild my village it is called like it was in the past, Uzushiogakure. I understand if you don't wish to aid me and I will not hold it against you or your village. I do have to say these flowers do smell absolutely wonderful. I will wait for Kurama to finish her chat with her sister and we will exit. "

Yugito saw something she never expected this person was not arrogant or demanding as someone would expect from a young man being given so much authority and power early in u is life." So did you suffer like all the rest of our kind? " Yugito asked as she walked closer to him.

Naruto smiled," I imagine you and B had a very nice life here. One of the reasons I hate Konoha is one I don't like to even remember. Yes, Yugito. My life was a living hell in Konoha, and now that I have a new home I need to make it safe. I plan to make Uzushiogakure safe enough as to act as a haven for my fellow Jinchuriki should they wish for a better life they have in their current village. "

He smiled as they saw Kurama saying her farewells and thanking Naruto for the opportunity of spending some time with her sister.

" Just doing a favor for a dear friend, Hinata you have nothing to worry about. I will always be faithful to our relationship as long as your love for me exists. " Hinata smiled and Yugito finally was able to answer her Kage's words.

" Very well I will leave with the Uzukage, however, it might be best if you have a letter explaining our village alliance with Uzushiogakure. I don't imagine Onoki of the both scales would easily ignore a document signed by you. " It was agreed and in fact, he already had a document ready as he wrote it during the time she was apparently talking with her friend.

" Zabuza, I need you to guide and keep several people safe on a journey back to Uzushiogakure. If things go as I expect we are about to have a lot of my clan join us. " they both smiled at the idea and Haku actually was really excited.

The meeting began as the two men stood near each other in full Kage uniforms. Many of the people did recognize the uniform of the Uzukage but demanded to know why was someone wearing it. "People I have called this meeting so that you can meet the new Uzukage. The Uzukage is rebuilding your home village and is here to ask the members of the Uzumaki Clan that live here to return and help make Uzushiogakure strong once more."

The oldest man present stepped forward. "I just need to know how he became the Uzukage. If he tell me and it is true then I will speak with the other Uzumaki in this village and we shall return to our beloved home village once more." Naruto stepped forward and told him.

"The Uzukage building itself welcomed me in and responded to my very touch. I was shown a holographic image and I was branded with a symbol as I touched the desk that the previous Uzukage had used most of his life. " He showed his hand and indeed there was the mark of Uzushiogakure and it was the right procedure for the selection of the next Uzukage.

" Very well Uzukage, please remove your hat and tell us what you wish us your village to do. " the old man kneeled before him." I am Naruto Namikaze, and as your Uzukage, I need your help to rebuild our home village. We need to be stronger and better prepared than we ever were before. I don't imagine Konoha will be happy to see our village return. Especially knowing they were the ones to betray us. "

All the present promised they would get the word out and they would make the trek back to their village and they also thanked the Raikage for his kindness over the years. Zabuza and Haku left with them as planned and for a second Naruto could see that now his village was closer than ever to truly start being rebuilt.

Yugito, Naruto, and Hinata left towards Iwa and it proved to be a rather interesting journey to say the very least. They had the fortunate encounter with the odd bandit camp and the three of them dealt with them in a rather harsh manner as they rescued the hostages.

Yugito was impressed in seeing fight the way he did. He certainly didn't lack strength or confidence in his abilities. She understood now that he was truly a Kage and not just one that was chosen for mere convince sake alone.

As they reached the gates the guards stopped them and much like Kumo they asked what business did they have with the village. "I have come to meet with your Kage about a matter of great importance. If you must have him come to us because you will not let us in, then do call him quickly. If we are allowed to entering then guide us to his office."

The guard did not like his tone and he demanded to know what gave him the authority to speak to them like that. "I am the Uzukage, as you might already know that a Kage does not travel to visit another Kage without due cause."

The guard didn't move at all to guide them where they needed to go, instead, they did something downright foolish. They attempted to kill him, but he evaded each of their strikes lime it was child's play. This didn't have the desired effect, they instead focused on Hinata and before they could strike Naruto's fangs grew and he attacked the idiot that tried to harm Hinata drinking him dry.

The guard could not believe what he saw, he immediately tried to attack Yugito and once again Naruto moved at a speed knowing though possible and attacked and left the second guard dead with not a drop of blood left in his corpse. This caused several hundred men to jumped out from the shadows.

"You attack me and I will do what is best, but you attack my wife or my friend and there will be no power in this world that will save your lives. You have been warned. " The men must not have been impressed by with him because they simply laughed at him and asked if he had an army to save his worthless life?

Naruto stood his ground and with a single hand sign, 200 shadow Clones appeared and each one was holding a Kuna I straight out of horror stories Iwa mothers told their children. They each had a three prong kunai in hand the same kind of kunai that every ninja learned to fear since the third world war.

"I am here to meet with your Kage and these fools dared to attack my wife and my friend. If you all wish to die then, by all means, I have no problem in killing every single one of you. So of you wish to live however I would get that old man to come and meet me or this might end up being the last day you are among the living. Make no mistake I can kill you all and it as quickly as a flash of lightning. "

This made the men reconsider their options. Onoki was not going to let this man inside the village, especially not when he had such a strong resemblance to their most hated enemy, one Minato Namikaze, The damned fourth Hokage of Konoha. He did, however, want to see what was so urgent that he be willing to kill to meet with him.

He simply walked over to the window and floated down to the ground. He walked very fast towards the gate to prevent another tragedy that could have been easily avoided. As he reached the gate the men gave him plenty of space for him to walk up to the gate.

"Listen, kid, everyone knows there is no Uzukage, at least not since the village hidden in the whirling tides was destroyed so long ago. How can you get to meet with me when your request begins with a lie? "

Onoki looked at him with a look of barely controlled hatred in his eyes. Yugito decided to step forward and give him the letter A had made to explain who he was and what reasons he had to visit him. As Onoki finished the letter his anger was so much that he could not even think of controlling it.

"So the son of my most hated enemy has the nerve in claiming the title of Uzukage and thinks I would gladly welcome him for a friendly meeting. I don't trust Konoha or anything that comes from there. But if you are a Kage then prove it. Here is my challenge and if you manage to beat my challenge I shall gladly accept that you are the Uzukage and will treat you as a fellow Kage. "

Naruto didn't want to waste any more time so he demanded to hear this challenge." It is quite simple by yourself to knock out every single ninja that attacks you. You hear me Namikaze, I said knock out not kill in whatever grisly way your foul mind can dream up. "

The men consider this their cue to attack and began to run towards Naruto. Naruto, on the other hand, began to throw kunai one after the next till the field was quite littered with them but the man laughed at his failure to get a single one of them to strike any of them.

With a kunai in hand he disappeared in a yellow flash and as the flash went from place to place more and more of the men began to fall unconscious on the ground. The large group of men was knocked out and each had a rather large bump on the back of their heads. "I say I beat your challenge. Now will you meet with me?"


End file.
